A love for the dark
by merrr16
Summary: Valeraine is a normal adult who no longer believes in such things as the boogie man, Santa, or any other made up person. That is until she has to watch her little cousin. And little dose she know she has what it takes to be a guardian as well. But once a guardian will she fall in love with someone completely opposite? please RxR, rated T for now, O.C x Pitch
1. Little did she know

Chapter 1

Little did she know

Valeraine sat on her couch flipping through the channels. Nothing good was ever on T.V. She sipped her chai tea smiling as she smelled the spicy aroma. As she yet again changed the channel her doorbell rang. It was nearly eight at night, who would want to visit this late? Valeraine got up to answer anyway; she didn't expect to see her Aunt and little cousin.

"Hello, Val dear I'm sorry to bug you this late at night but I need a huge favor to ask." He aunt asked sweetly. She was a nice woman and Val didn't mind helping when she could.

"What can I do for you?"

"Can you watch Tracey for a while? I got called on a last minute business meeting. It will only be till Friday night." Val didn't have to think long; Of course she would watch her cousin. She wasn't at all thrilled about it but she wasn't going to leave her cousin with no place for Five days.

"Sure I can" she smiled. Her Aunt was thankful and dropped everything off inside before leaving. Valeraine helped Tracey unpack in the guest room. Tracey was a cute five year old. She could be hyper as well; something Valeraine was hoping would not cause problems during her stay. Tracey was rather tired this night and Valeraine put her to bed early. After Valeraine got her cousin to sleep, she sat on her couch and continued to read a book she was into. One chapter was as far as she would ever get with it however. After the chapter was finished she heard screaming and the next second Tracey was running down the stairs.

"Tracey, what's wrong?" she asked in a panic

"It's the boogie man! He's in the closet! I had a bad dream!" She said all at once. Valeraine face expression was a mix of confused and are you kidding me?

"The what? I'm lost."

"I had a bad dream. That means the boogie man was here. And he's most likely hiding in the closet. That's where he goes to hide." Tracey had such an imitation. Valeraine smiled a bit gave her little cousin a hug.

"Oh sweetie, the boogie man isn't real. And there is no such thing as a bad dream, you had a nightmare."

"He is too real! The nightmare was proof." Her cousin could be so stubborn. She had to try not to curse out parents for telling their children of such things as the boogie man.

"Would you like me to go check your room to see if he is still there?" she asked.

"Yes" Tracey held onto her cousin's hand as they walked up to the bedroom. She was hoping he would be gone. Valeraine walked in and looked around. She even looked under the bed and in the closet. As she looked in the closet she found a spare blanket that gave her an idea.

"Oh Mr. Boogie man you in here?" Valeraine asked. "See Trace, there's no boogie man in here."

"Well he's not going to appear to you. Your grown up and don't believe in him anymore. You have to believe to see him" Valeraine sighed. Why must kids have comebacks? And they had good comebacks at that.

"Oh? What if I do believe in him? I get nightmares too."

"But you're still a grown up so I don't think you can see him."

"Really, let's experiment. How bout we turn the lights off and see if he pops up? And if he doesn't then that proves he isn't real." Valeraine didn't wait for a reply, she turned the light out and went to get the blanket quietly.

"I believe in you now Boogie man, come out come out where ever you are~" Valeraine said while pulling the blanket over her head. Tracey was too afraid to move and notice what her cousin was doing. Valeraine snuck up behind Tracey and grabbed her suddenly

"BOO! I'm the boogie man~!" She began to tickle her cousin. Tracey screamed and then started to laugh when she realized it was only Val.

"The boogie man doesn't tickle people!" she laughed.

"And he isn't real. Go back to bed." Valeraine turned the lights back on and put the blanket down.

"You said you believed in him"

"Alright, even if he is real he can't get you so long as I'm here." She Picked Tracey up and placed her back in bed.

"Promise?"

"Yes, now please go back to sleep"

"Can you sing me a song first? It will help me sleep." Valeraine smiled and sang a lullaby for her cousin. Once Tracey was asleep she turned the lights off and went back downstairs.

"Damn boogie man…"


	2. Beginning to believe

Chapter 2

Beginning to believe.

Val woke up the next day to a very weird dream. This was normal though; sometimes her dreams were so weird she wondered if she should write a book about them. She rubbed her eyes and went to check on Tracey, who was still sleeping peacefully. Quietly she made her way down stairs and began to make pancakes for breakfast. Tracey walked down the stairs rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"I smell pancakes"

Val smiled and put a plate on the table. "Good morning, sleep well?"

"Yeah, I had really good dreams." She took the syrup and drenched her pancakes with it.

"Good to hear." Val made her own plate and joined Tracey at the table.

"Val I had an idea from one of my dreams. I should tell you about all the guardians." She took a big bite of pancakes.

Val looked at her cousin with a confused expression. "Oh? Who are the guardians?"

"They protect the children of the world. And there are five in total. I can tell you them at night before I go to sleep." She opened her juice box to take a sip. Val smiled at her.

"You're going to tell me bedtime stories? That's a bit backwards, but okay. I'm really interested after last night."

"Really!?" Tracey face lit up with a smile.

"Yeah, this bogeyman sounds interesting. If there are others, I'm interested in learning about them as well."

"Well you most likely know them just forget how you used to think about them. I'll tell you about the ones that are real and exist. Maybe you can get lucky and meet one of them. And you're weird if you think the bogeyman is interesting" Tracey continued to eat her pancakes. Val laughed at her cousin's reaction.

"Well, I am weird." Val said eating more of her breakfast as well. After breakfast Val got Tracey and herself ready, and took Tracey to the park. Val was a huge kid at heart she would be lying if she said she wasn't having fun watching her cousin for a week. And just like when she was a kid the swings were her favorite part. Tracey's favorite was the monkey bars. She enjoyed climbing and hanging upside down. Even if Val didn't plan it they spent the whole day there.

After they got back the sun began to go down and the night sky was coming out. The moon and the stars were bright in the clear sky. Val got Tracey into her nightly bath or bubble bath. Tracey said she wanted lots of bubbles or no bath time for her. Val decided to wait till Tracey was asleep before taking a shower that way she wouldn't have to worry about Tracey running around the house by herself. She got her cousin into a towel and then off Tracey went running into her bedroom giggling.

"Tracey!" Val ran after and found her jumping on the bed.

"Hurry up! It's story time! It's story time!"

"Not until you get your pajamas on" Val went to the dresser and got Tracey's night gown she loved to wear and fresh underpants. Then she helped her little cousin dress for the night.

"Okay is it story time now?"

"Yes, you can tell me all you know now" Val sat on the edge of the bed while Tracey sat in the middle.

"Tonight we'll talk about the sandman. He is basically the opposite of the bogeyman. He gives good dreams to children instead of nightmares. He is the one adults should tell kids about at night. I don't get why you adults say if we don't sleep the bogeyman will come get us. Why not say the sandman will give us good dreams if we go to sleep?"

Val had to think about what her cousin said. She had a very good point even though Val knew that the fear of the bogeyman is what made children sleep. Parents use the fear to get children to sleep at night. But to a child it can be scary thinking of a creature hiding in the dark waiting to get you if you don't sleep.

"I don't know Trace. However you have a very good point."

"Thank you, That I do~ now continuing, the sandman uses his sand to not only help us sleep but give us those good dreams we have every night."

"Aw, I remember hearing about the sandman as a child." Val sat on the bed hugging her knees to get more comfy.

"Did you believe in him?" Tracey asked starting to get a little tired.

"Yep. I used to rub my eyes in the morning and if they had 'sand' in them I would joke that he used too much of his sleeping sad on me." Tracey giggled to that. "I also was really afraid of the dark."

"You were?" Tracey asked.

"Yeah, so in a way I guess I also believed in the bogeyman."

"Are you still afraid of the dark?" Val paused with answering this question. To be honest, yes she was still afraid but not so much of the darkness its self but of the loneliness it made her feel. She lived by herself and currently wasn't dating anyone. Life got boring at times and being alone in the dark scared her.

"At times…yes I still am. But that's our little secret, okay?" Val held out her pinky.

"Really? I didn't think grown-ups could be afraid of the dark. Okay I promise not to tell." Tracey made the pinky swore with her older cousin.

"Do any of these people have a name? Like a real name?" Val asked getting back on subject.

"I'm not sure. I never asked them." Tracey said.

"So anything else you want to help me remember?" Val noticed Tracey was getting tired. Tracey thought if she needed to say anything else about the sandman.

"I think that's all you need to know." Tracey Yawned. Val tucked her in for the night.

"I can't wait to see who we talk about tomorrow. Night Trace"

"Nighty night Val" Val Turned the lights off and went To Take a nice warm shower.


	3. Power of Love

Chapter 3

Power of love

(AN: I'm so happy to see that people are into this story =) *happy dance* I would like to make a few things clear that way you may understand the story better. Valeraine Is French but lives in America in this story. The first five chapters are just her and Tracey. Chapter 6 is when the other guardians and Pitch will pop up. This was supposed to only be 5 chapters long then her as a guardian was going to be another story however I thought why not just put the two story's together. And I might start another story that explains her life in France before moving to America. So I think that's it for now. On to the story and as always thanks for reading, following, favoring, etc.)

Val started her morning with a nice hot cup of coffee. One spoonful of sugar and a little cream made it perfect, a perfect start to a dark and rainy day. Tracey was watching her morning cartoons giggling often at funny parts. This gave Val the morning to herself so she decided to work on some art. She never was good at art but had fun drawing in her own style anyway. She tried her best to draw the funny characters her cousin talked about at night. First she drew her version of the boogeyman. She made him tall and dark and off to the side with an un-amused face. Then she drew a cute shorter happy guy for the sand man in the middle and made him all bright. She laughed at how opposite the two in her picture were.

"What you doing?" Tracey asked skipping into the kitchen.

"I'm drawing my version of the people you tell me story's about." She held up her picture of the two "what do you think?" Tracey held a hand to her chin and pretended to think

"Hmmmm, their good. The sandman can be shorter and rounder though but the boogeyman is good." Val smiled and put the picture on the fridge so she wouldn't loose it.

"What are we going to do today Val?" Tracey asked bouncing around

"What would you like to do?"

"Can we build a fort? Out of pillows and blankets? And I can sleep in it tonight! But you have to sleep down here with me. I'll be too scared alone and I don't have nightmares when you're around."

"Aw, the boogeyman doesn't want to join us?" Val joked. "Do I scare him or something?" Val meant the second part as a joke as well not expecting an answer but to her surprise she got one.

"It's because you're loving. He hates love. It can overpower fear if strong enough." Val was starting to wonder if her cousin was smart beyond her years. She knew so much at times and at other times was a normal kid who just wanted to have fun. She didn't even know how to respond to that so she sat there with a blank expression on her face thinking of what to say.

"That's…true." She said after a moment. Tracey was already on another topic though.

"So can we build a fort?" She was getting excited and looked at Val with big eyes.

"Sure we can"

The day was spent building the fort. Val got all the pillows and most blankets in the house. She got the kitchen chairs as well. She put the chairs into a square and Tracey threw blankets over the top. Val had to help adjust then so they wouldn't fall. Tracey started a pillow fight before any could get into the fort. The result of that fight was destroying the fort and having to rebuild it. In total the fort had to be rebuilt three times. There were hour long snack breaks and Disney movie breaks in between. The two movies they watched were Beauty and the beast and the little mermaid. Tracey was zoned out watching both of them.

By nightfall Tracey was excited for her bath so she could tell more stories afterword.

"I have two stories for tonight." Tracey said excited she crawled into the fort and got comfy Tracey laid down hugging a pillow half in the fort an half out.

"I'm all ears. You may start when ready"

"First we'll talk about Jack Frost. He is the spirit of winter and is tons of fun. He is the one who gives us snow days and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Val cut Tracey off "Jack Frost controls snow?"

"Yeah silly who else would" Val had no comment And Tracey continued.

"He also can make it windy. That's how he travels by wind."

"He travels by wind? How do the other two travel?"

"Sandman travels by sand and the boogeyman has the shadows to travel by."

"Oh." Val would take not of this for her picture.

"Yep and Then we have the tooth fairy. She collects all the teeth children loose." Tracey rambled on and Val listened with interest. She didn't care if she was now twenty three and an adult. She didn't care if she wasn't supposed to believe anymore. Deep down she was a kid at heart and loved to hear stories like this. Furthermore it made her cousin happy as well. So Val paid attention as Tracey continued.

"She is really pretty as well. She's a fairy. And she can fly."

"Where dose she put all the teeth?" This time Tracey was stumped.

"I don't know." Tracey really didn't know the answer. She knew tooth was real but never got a chance to ask her questions like that because she only collected the teeth once children were sleeping.

"We can just say its magic." Val suggested and shortly after their was a loud crack of thunder. Tracey gasped and jumped a little moving over to Val to cling to her arm.

"It's okay Trace its only thunder." Val sat up and hugged her cousin. "Nothing to be afraid of."

"I don't like thunder. Or lightning."

"Its outside, it can't come inside and I'm here. I'll stay downstairs just in case you need me."

"Promise?"

"Of course. Now how bout bed time. You can tell me more tomorrow night."

Val tucked Tracey into her fort bed for the night and made a bed out of her couch to sleep on later. She sung Tracey to sleep since she was too scared of the storm to sleep on her own. Once Tracey was sound asleep, Val went to the kitchen and got her picture. Hovering over the sand man she put the tooth fairy and next to the sandman she put Jack Frost. She admired her work and hung it back on the fridge. She would ask her cousin tomorrow her opinion of it.


	4. Beautiful Nightmare

Chapter 4

Beautiful Nightmare

Tracey sat in front of the window and stared outside at the rain with frown. Val had just got dressed and walked into the living room. The rain was still coming down pretty hard.

"Aw, why the long face Trace?" She asked.

"The rain is still here" She replied. Tracey wasn't at all happy about the rain however Val was the opposite.

"I love the rain and stormy weather" Val said joining her cousin at the window. "Mother nature is making quit the storm" Tracey gave a questioning look to Val. "what?" Val asked.

"You believe in Mother Nature but not the Guardians?"

"Trace it was just an expression"

"I'm gonna get dressed." Tracey walked to her room. Val could tell her cousin was cranky today and that made her wonder if trace had a bad night sleep. Then again any five year old would be cranky if they were stuck in a house again because of rain. Then there was the fact that Tracey could be bombed about the whole guardian's thing. It wasn't that Val didn't believe, just that she didn't admit it. Maybe it could be her and Tracey's secret. She continued to watch the rain until Tracey came back down a little cautious.

"Hey trace" Val noticed her cousin looking around. "What are you doing?"

"I heard noises; I think he's in your house?" Tracey stayed close to her cousin.

"The boogeyman?" Val asked

"Yeah, do you hear it too?" Val listened for a moment but didn't really hear anything.

"No, I don't." Val was a bit disappointed she didn't hear anything.

"But hey did you sleep good last night?" Val went to the kitchen to get both of them something to eat. Tracey followed and climbed onto a chair.

"Yeah, I had a dream I owned a zebra and I got to ride it around town. You were there too and had a giraffe." Val laughed at that. Her cousin had just as weird dream as she did.

"That sounds like an epic dream Trace" She Put a bowl of lucky charms in front of her cousin with a glass of orange juice. Then she got herself a bowl and glass and joined her cousin at the table. Tracey just ate in silence. Val knew something was wrong. Her cousin was never this quiet.

"Okay, something is up. What's wrong trace?"

"He's in the basement." Tracey whispered. Val was starting to get a bit concerned and annoyed. Then Tracey gasped and closed her eyes tight. Val Noticed she was looking behind her and turned around but saw nothing.

"Tracey you're starting to freak me out" she turned back around to see her cousin peeking through her figures.

"He's gone" Tracey said and then sunlight came in through the window. Tracey let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright, you need fresh air. How about I'll see if the weather will be good and if it is, were going to the zoo."

Tracey's face lit up "I love the zoo!" she said as if nothing from before ever happened.

It was in face a nice bright and sunny day. After breakfast Val took Tracey out to the zoo.

The first stop they made was at the Orangutans. Tracey Loved monkeys and Val joked several times how Tracey was a little monkey. Tracey Read all the facts about all the monkeys they saw. Val had to help her a few times with some of the bigger words and how to pronounce them. The reptile house was next. Val was happy to see Tracey having fun. She really did think her cousin just needed some fresh air and a few hours of fun. The penguins were the best part. One came up to the glass when it was under water and Tracey giggled at how cute it was. Val got Tracey a little penguin plush. And then got herself a giraffe plush once they were by the Giraffes. The Prairie dogs and elephants were a big hit as well. Val got herself and Tracey slushies' after seeing the fruit bats in which Val got brain freeze. After some lunch the girls went to see the foxes. Val loved the foxes and Tracey loved the tigers they saw after. The sky started to get dark again like it was in the morning so Val decided to take Tracey home. She did not want to get stuck in heavy rain especially since Tracey hated the rain. Tracey was fine with going back however which made Val happy.

Tracey ran upstairs after they got back and got her Coloring book and crayons. Val Turned the weather channel on. The weather was weird the last two days. Tracey sat on the living room floor and colored away.

"Good idea Trace. Coloring will put you in a good mood and pass time." Tracey smiled and continued her work. Val got bored with the weather and changed to cartoons.

Val wanted to ask Tracey if HE was still in her house. Then she decided against it so she wouldn't have to see Tracey freak out again. The way her cousin acted this morning made her wonder if he was real why she couldn't see signs like Tracey did? She pushed that thought in the back of her mind for now.

All too soon the day became night and the rain continued to come down. Val managed to get Tracey into a bath. Tracey was hyper from their day out so that always made things harder. Tracey sat on her bed excited for tonight's story. Val sat on the end and let Tracey take the stage.

"Tonight I'll tell you about the Easter bunny!" She shouted excited. Val smiled at her excitement.

"He's cool and awesome and Of course has Easter. He hides all the eggs for us to find. And makes them pretty colors like purple."

"Is he Blue too?" Val always thought it would be cool to have a blue Easter bunny. Tracey face lit up much like it did when Val mentioned the zoo.

"How did you know? Do you believe now?"

"Well, I…Yes." Val didn't want to ruin it and she couldn't deny she liked believing in the guardians.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaay!" Tracey was highly excited and started jumping on the bed in joy.

"Oh and he's Au-stra-lian" Tracey said the last word slow so she wouldn't miss pronounce it and sat back down.

"He's a blue, Australian, Bunny?"

"Yeah and he's like super tall!"

"He sounds epic."

"He is." Tracey yawned and plopped down on the bed closing her eyes.

"Bed time" Val said and she tucked Tracey in. Before she could leave she was stopped by Tracey.

"He won't get me tonight, right?"

"Do you want me to go down to the basement and talk to him?"

"No, He went away when you looked at him so you just have to stare."

"That wasn't me Tracey the sun came out." Val spoke without thinking and realizing what she just said.

"See, you do believe" Tracey said then she went to sleep. Val turned the light off and went downstairs. As she walked down the stairs she heard a thump from the basement and gasped. Curiosity got the better of her and opened the door to the basement. She hesitated and stood there for a moment then went half way down and sat on the steps.

"Um, was that you Mr. Boogeyman? You know you gave my cousin quit the scare earlier today." She looked around but didn't see anything but pitch black-ness.

"So do you have a name? Cause it's annoying to call you boogeyman all the time" She started to wonder why she was doing this.

"Alright look, yeah I will honestly say I believe in you but I don't see you. So prove me right if your real give me a nightmare. Or really weird UN explained dream. Or do you only do that to children?" The darkness was starting to make Val uneasy and she could swear she saw something but couldn't make it out.

"Okay so I'm going to stop talking and I'm getting creped out down here so, good night boogeyman." Val got up and ran up the stairs closing the door quickly. Then she read a bit of a book before going to bed.


	5. Awaken Cupid

Chapter 5

Awaken Cupid.

(AN: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! 2-14-13.

Hey guys I just want to make a little note before starting the story. This chapter may be longer because I have a bunch of I want to put into it. I will end it differently than I was going to that way pitch and the guardians can start popping up next chapter. I don't own anything except for Valeraine and Tracey. But honestly I don't think I need to say that, however just in case here it is so no one can complain. I noticed I forgot to name two of my chapters I will go fix that soon. So back on topic yes pitch will be in this chapter but that does not mean Val will see him. ShadziiWolf is writing Pitch's side of this story until the end of chapter 5 so Val will not fully see him till after this chapter. )

Valeraine tossed and turned in her sleep. She was having a nightmare. She was in a beautiful waterfall oasis with her family. There was a cliff that was pretty high up. She stood at the top and looked over the edge.

"It's alright Val! We won't let anything happen to you!" her family said. They kept trying to get her to jump but the fear of falling ran through her, she was going to turn back when she tripped. Trying to grab onto something she turned as she fell seeing a tall man behind her. That's when she knew this was no accident. She fell into the water below and felt her arm being grabbed. A few seconds later she caught her breath only to find she was alone in a dark cave. This freaked her out but not as much as a jumping spider did. She screamed at the sight of it, pausing only for a moment then she tried to find a way out. A small light could be seen she smiled and ran towards it only to fall again into an endless ocean and that's when she saw him again the mysterious guy made eye contact with her.

"Regret asking for a nightmare now?" He said then vanished.

Val sat up fast gasping for air. The nightmare she had was still fresh in her mind. It all felt so real.

"Nightmare…I…I had a nightmare?" She saw a figure in the corner of her room and quickly turned on the light. She sat there for a moment noticing it was 4am. She took a deep breath and made her way through the dark hallway to the bathroom, turning on the light and closing the door. Her teal blue eyes looked at herself in the mirror, her honey brown hair was a mess. She tied her hair into a ponytail and then made her way to the kitchen. She didn't care if the house was dark. She stopped at the window and looked out at the almost full moon.

"He's real?" That was all she could say.

"He's real." She smiled "That's awesome!" she whisper screamed so she wouldn't wake up Tracey. She never though her cousin was right at first then decided to play along and let her tell her stories. After a while Val wanted to believe and now she could knowing they all were very real. She could almost hear a whisper saying something back. A slight chill ran up her spine to this. She walked over to the oven and turned on the light over it. It was just enough to give her a corner of light but keep the rest of the kitchen dark.

"You hate light right? Here this way I have light and you still have darkness to hide in" she didn't know if he was even there or listening to her but to be honest the main light would be a bit too bright even for her. She got her drawing she was working on and sat at the table with just enough light to see what she was doing. She looked at the picture she drew of the boogeyman and realized he looked like the guy from her nightmare.

"That was you in my nightmare?" She gave a small laugh "did you have to play with all my fears? That's not fair" She started to draw the Easter bunny. A few minutes passed before she realized something.

"You never did tell me your name Mr. Nightmare king." She was really hoping to hear a reply to that but instead one popped into her head.

"Pitch?" she looked up staring at him and making eye contact but not realizing since he was hidden in the dark. "I like the sound of that." Val finished her drawing and hung it back onto the fridge. Only a half hour passed and she knew all too well it would take another half hour till she would want to sleep again. This time however she decided to just stay up. She made a cup of tea and wondered if Pitch was still around.

"Are you going to go away for good now that I know of you? I know you've been in the basement most likely since my cousin got here so are you going to leave when she goes? Or stay? I'm sure if you're like these guardians then you have a job to do right? Makes me wonder why you'd even want to be in my house. My house is so boring." She sipped her tea. A few hours passed and the sun came out shinning bright. Val knew if Pitch was still here he was gone in the basement for now. She was sitting on the couch upside down flipping through the channels when Tracey walked down the stairs hugging her plush toy she got the other day.

"What are you doing?" Tracey asked joining Val and sitting the same way, finding it fun.

"The Nightmare king had to go to the basement, so I'm entertain myself since I can't annoy him"

"You saw him!"

"No. He gave me a nightmare because I asked him to prove he was real."

"You're insane!"

"I guess I am."

Val got breakfast ready as Tracey took over the T.V. she was sad that Pitch had to hide in the dark. Now that she was getting somewhere she wanted to talk to him more to find stuff out. So far he was very entertain to talk to.

The sunny day became cloudy and Tracey was playing music and dancing around. Val was worried that another storm might be on its way. The weather was very, very weird this week. She worked a bit more on her picture and then got curious.

"Trace?" She called her cousin and she came running into the kitchen.

"Yeah, Val?"

"Who is the last guardian?"

"Let me have ice cream and I'll tell you the story now" she smiles sweetly.

"Alright, fine"

Tracey jumped for joy. It was Tracey's last night here so Val didn't mind letting Tracey have her way a bit.

"The last Guardian is Santa. I'm sure I don't have to tell you much about him but he is Russian." Val cracked up with laughter to this. The thought of a Russian Santa was hilarious

"A Russian Santa, an Australian Easter bunny, Jack frost, The tooth fairy, Sandman, and pitch." Val said amused. She didn't realize she could believe in all of them. She was happy knowing from now on she was going to.

"Pitch?" Tracey asked confused.

"Yeah, you know the Nightmare king."

"His name is pitch? How do you know?"

"I just do" Val smiled again getting her picture again to add a Santa. Tracey looked at it.

"You're good Val."

"Oh please, no I'm not"

Not long after a nasty thunderstorm rolled in. Tracey was bummed and went off to find something to do. Val Looked out the window of the living room jumping a few times at the sudden sound of loud thunder. She felt the little chill up her spine again. She figured maybe that meant Pitch was around. She didn't say anything if he was there she didn't mind on bit. Him there meant someone was there with her which made her less scared even if that someone was a Nightmare King. The storm stayed with no signs of leaving and night came faster than Val thought it would. She was in the living room cleaning up some of Tracey's mess when all of a sudden the power went out and Tracey screamed. She ran to Val and hugged her tightly not letting go. Val Picked her up and did her best to calm Tracey down.

"Don't worry sweet pea." She said in a soft sweet voice. It was so dark that Val couldn't see anything. Knowing the layout of her house she went to find a flash light. She got to the kitchen where she put Tracey down and held her hand. A flash of lightning lit the room for a second and Val saw Pitches figure smirking and looking at her for the one second. She gasped and knew Tracey saw him too when she hid her face in her shirt.

"That wasn't funny" Val said. Getting a flash light and turning it on. Then she handed it to Tracey.

"Here you go sweetie." Tracey took it and held it close.

The girls made their way back to the living room. Val wrapped Tracey in a blanket. Hiding in a blanket made Tracey feel safer. And Val sat next to her to make things better. She found a lighter and lit a few candles that were on the coffee table. It was just enough light to see most of the living room even if it was dim light.

"Val?"

"What is it Trace?"

"Would you still be this brave if you were alone?" Tracey asked. Val froze up for a bit. Hell no she wouldn't. She was terrified of being alone in the darkness.

"Um, well most likely not" she answered truthfully.

"What do you do most of the time since you live alone?"

"Keep the TV on for noise. Do something to distract me. Stuff like that" Val said

The storm lasted an hour before the power went back on. Tracey smiled and came out of her cocoon glad to have light. Val closed her eyes from the sudden brightness.

"Ugh, it's so bright" she said. Tracey giggled.

"Can we play a game now, Val?"

"Sure what do you have in mind?"

"Can we play dolls in my room?" Tracey asked nicely

"Alright" Val smiled and they made their way to the guest room. Tracey got all her dolls out and gave Tracey one that almost looked like her. The played with the dolls for a good while. The storm was still really bad but the power stayed on. Little did either of them know what was to come next? A loud crack of thunder roared and a bright flash was seen outside by Val. Tracey screamed in fear of the power going out again. Val knew that lightning had hit her house, she looked out the window but everything looked fine. She went back over to Tracey to continue their game. A few minutes passed and Tracey lifted her head.

"Something wrong Tracey?" Val asked wondering if maybe Pitch was back.

"Do you smell something burning?" she asked. Val stayed still for a moment but did in face smell something burning. She got up and walked out into the hallway when she turned her head she saw flames coming up the stairs.

"Oh My God!"

"What's wrong?" Tracey walked out seeing the flames and screamed running back into the room.

"Why didn't the alarms go off?" Val asked looking up at one. She didn't have time to worry about that. She went back in the room and closed the door. She took a deep breath and started to think of what to do. They couldn't go down the stairs because they were blocked by fire.

"Val?" Tracey was getting scared. The thunder picked up and in the little time that the fire started flams could be seen under the door. Val started to freak not knowing what to do.

"Oh my god I'm going to hell" She said. Part of the roof fell in between Tracey and Val.

"We're going to hell!" Tracey screamed.

"No, You're not, and don't ever let me hear you say that word again" Val said. Tracey started to cry and the room was being filled with smoke. Val remembered that she had a trampoline outside the window. Her and Tracey could Jump out the window. It was their only way.

"Listen to me Trace." Val talked in her sweet voice. "We're going to be okay. I'll be your guardian and make sure we get out of this alright?" Tracey rubbed tears from her eyes and nodded. She knew her cousin would never let anything happen to her.

"Stay there Trace and I'll be by your side in one second." Val made her way around the burning part of the roof that fell.

"See love bug? Everything's going to be okay." Val fought the feeling of her own fear and put on a smile for Tracey. She got to Tracey and opened the window. Noticing the roof over them was about to fall. She only had one option in that second and she'd rather get Tracey out first. She pushed Tracey out the window right before the Piece of roof fell on her. Tracey screamed but landed safely.

"VAL!" she screamed. The tears rolling down her face like a waterfall.

Val was stuck. The roof fell on her back. If she tried to get up she could injure her back pretty badly and have a possibly of never getting out. The smoke started to make her choke. She felt dizzy. Looking up one last time she swore she saw Pitch before he disappeared. She passed out and the fire claimed its prize.

A few hours after the fire, after the fire was gone, everyone left the scene, a figure laid not that far from the house. She opened her eyes and looked up at a full moon. A few words and phrases popped into her head.

"You are Cupid."

"Your weapon and means of travel are with you."

And that was it.

She sat up and slowly looked around. She had no memory of anything. Finding a puddle she looked into it. Her hair was a deep dark red. Her eyes were a deep purple. She had simple clothes like a white shirt and black shorts. Her boots she wore were red. And she had a pretty blush pink jacket that was almost down to her ankles. It had a pretty gold ribbon holding it together in the front and as it went down it turned into a zipper. She also had a silver heart locket around her neck.

"I'm Cupid?" She whispered. Next to her were a crossbow and a puffy cloud.

She got up taking the cross bow as her weapon and sat on the cloud that was her way of travel. It would be 100 years however till she would be accepted as a Guardian.


	6. Pitch Black

Chapter 6.

Pitch Black.

(AN: oh god mmk this is a good chapter =) why? Cause Pitch is in it. Please, Please, Please tell me if I make him to OOC I'm going to try so hard to make him act the way he's supposed to. This is a shorter chapter cause I needed a filler but don't worry more Val/Pitch is to come And to all who like this, fave, review, and follow thank you soooo much I'm so glad you all like this story.)

It has been 100 years since cupid woke up that night. She still had no memory of anything before that day. When she had awakened she felt so lost and alone. No one could see her. They would all walk right through cupid as if she wasn't there at all. However she learned she was in fact not alone, there were others like her. They were called the Guardians. They protected children. She had become good friends with a few of them a few meaning Sandman and Jack Frost. As for the others she didn't see them around much. Over the past 100 years she got people to believe in her. They call her Cupid and when they fall in love they would always say "I've been pierced by cupid's arrow" That's how she knew she was believed in and it was such a wonderful feeling.

Her crossbow as used for true love between adults. She loved to use her crossbow for everything. As for children all she had to do was blow a kiss and help them realize love for their friends and family. This was the love she loved to see the most. Love of family and friends. Oh and through Jack she learned about another. They call him Pitch Black. He's the Nightmare king and the guardians #1 enemy. Cupid was floating on her cloud at night. As she looked up at the moon she saw a few strands of black sand fly over. It was pretty how it swirled around. She sat up smiling, reaching her hand out she touched some it only to have a vision for one second of her falling into a dark, vast ocean. Gasping she brought her hand back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" A voice said. She turned her head to see a tall dark figure. He was smirking, His eyes were golden, and she knew right away who he was. "Ah, Cupid It's been far too long."

"You're Pitch Black?" she asked. She knows she was told all about him from Jack however, there was something about him. He was Familiar and she could sense another side to him besides the one she was told about.

"The one and only Nightmare king, my lady" He bowed. "But, you already knew that"

Cupid didn't know what to say. She never really saw Pitch much so what was there to talk about? She wasn't very good at conversation.

"Yeah, I did" She replied. "Hey don't you have Nightmares to create?"

"Trying to get rid of me so fast? In the past you would have wanted me to stay."

"What?" She looked at pitch with a confused expression. What did he mean by that? She didn't know him in the past. To be honest this was her first time even talking to the guy.

"You don't remember, pity." He started to go away.

"Wait!" cupid called out. Pitch stopped and turned to look at her.

"What? I'm a very busy man so if you want something come out with it cupid." He spat her name.

"Oh, um." She shook her head. "It's nothing go spread your nightmares." She decided it was best to leave him alone. He made an angered sigh then went away into the shadows.

What was that all about? She thought. She shrugged it off and continued to float around. Her work for the day was done and she had nothing to do. A scream from a nearby house caught her attention. She looked over and saw the lights of the house turn on. Pitch must have visited the poor child. She got comfy on her cloud and watched as some other houses lights turned on. She never did watch anyone work before besides Jack and sandy. Pitch's work reminded her of sandy only he was completely opposite. She felt bad hearing the children scream from fear but it wasn't her place to interfere. She hummed a song as she watched Pitches work unfold. She hoped he wouldn't mind or catch her and get mad. She found herself smiling when she realized what he did reminded her of Halloween night, almost. Just the part about scaring the children was the same. Seeing his work more this way made her laugh to herself when she heard a scream.

"Amused?" Came a voice. Cupid turned her head to see Pitch. He had a good poker face witch made cupid unsure if he was angered by her being there or not.

"Yes I am" cupid smiled. This threw Pitch off a bit but he gave a dark chuckle to her response.

"The spirit of love is amused by the sound of screaming children! Oh how amusing this is."

"To be honest I was looking at it like it was Halloween" Cupid said. "Halloween is fun"

"Fun? My job is not meant to be fun and amusing. I scare children, haunt their dreams, Bring out their inner most deepest fears!"

"And to you that's fun." Cupid smiled. Pitch let out another annoyed sigh.

"You are psycho" Was all pitch had to say.

"I can be. Anyway I have to go rest up now. Have fun scaring the crap out of children." She flew off on her cloud leaving Pitch behind to wonder.

"You're still as meddling as always Cupid. Why did I ever bother with you and that brat you saved?" He went off to continue his work smiling as the screams of children filled his ears.

Cupid got to her house and went to call it a night. She was tired and wanted to rest up for the next day. When she turned out the light she saw sandman's sand not that far away out her window. She smiled knowing that soon his sand would also give her a pretty dream.


	7. A new Guardian

Chapter 7

A new Guardian.

Cupid woke up feeling rested. It had been a while since she slept. She sat up and yawned, and then she got dressed and looked at her window. There was frost on it.

"Jack" She smiled. The pretty snowflakes fell from the sky and she heard a knock at the other window. It was Jack Frost.

"Cupid, let me in!" he said. She opened the window and he crawled into her room.

"You could have gotten the door." He said.

"The window is easier. What are you doing here so early?" She always loved to see her friend but she wondered what he wanted at this hour.

"I have great news. I was at the pole last night with everyone else and you need to come with me, before I ruin the surprise."

"Go with you to the pole?" Cupid didn't know why she would be needed there. After all she was a bit of a loner and didn't mind it. What would the Guardians need with her?

"Yeah North sent me to get you." He led out his hand "so?"

Cupid thought for a second. Why not? She could hold off her work till later right? She took his hand and in a flash she was pulled out the window and into the air by the wind. She screamed and grabbed onto Jacks arm.

"Don't worry I won't let you fall" In no time they were flying through snow as they neared the pole. Cupid never saw North's place before. She was amazed. Jack set them down on a balcony and opened the doors. Cupid loved the warmth of inside. Shorts weren't meant for snow.

"There he is!" North said laughing. "And I see you found Cupid."

"Oh my, would you check her teeth out!" Tooth flew over to admire Cupids mouth.

"Tooth!" North warned. Tooth backed off smiling and apologizing to Cupid.

"you didn't say anything to her did ya?" Bunny asked jack holding out a boomerang.

"of course not!"

Sandy waved and Cupid and cupid smiled as she waved back at her friend.

"Let me guess" Cupid began and everyone looked at her. "You want to make me a guardian?"

"Aw, for crying out loud you did tell her." Bunny got in jacks face.

"No. Cupid's not a dummy she figured it out on her own, Kangaroo"

"What!"

"Enough!" North shouted. Everyone got quiet. "Cupid, Man in Moon has seen something special in you and chose you for a new guardian. So what is your answer?"

"Oh goodie I get to choose" she jumped up and down "well, let me see" She held out her hands weighing her options. One side was yes join the other side was no go away now. Jack smiled knowing she was joking around.

"I would love and be honored to join" She answered.

"Wonderful!" North cheered and music started playing. She was given a cup of cocoa from one of the elves. Sandy clapped happily and Tooth's baby teeth flew over to give cupid flowers. The yetis gave North a book and he opened it.

"Do you cupid promise to protect the children of the world always? No matter how naughty or nice?

"Of course!" Cupid laughed.

"Then as of now and forevermore you are Guardian!" North threw the book and it wound up hitting a group of elves, However they were okay.

Jack flew walked over to cupid. "Maybe I should have explained some stuff first huh?"

"I got it jack. You guys protect children and need them to believe in you or poof. And I remember hearing about how you found your center. I know what mine is Jack so I'm all good. This Is all a bit sudden though"

"Yeah, but hey we can hangout more now bestie." He leaned on cupids shoulder since he could to tease her.

Meanwhile…

Pitch Paced in his underground lair. Cupid was to become a Guardian, why? Was she really needed? Pitch wasn't planning anything for now just doing his normal job. This news slightly bothered him. Besides last night over the past 100 years Cupid had never gotten in his way. If he saw her around he would just ignore her. Now he she was a new Guardian and a new enemy. He didn't want this new enemy.

"This girl still affects you?" one of his nightmares said.

"Her becoming a Guardian means I have more pathetic people who will get in my way. Her job will clash with mine."

"How so?"

"She will show kids love of family and friends and make them happy. She will be there when they start getting their first crushes, While I will try to scare them and make them fear the night, However I can ruin her by bringing out the fear that lingers in love. That stupid little Cupid will regret joining the Guardians."

"Why do you fuss over her? You should be creating more nightmares"

"Don't tell me what I need to do!" The nightmare walked away and Pitch planned out how he could destroy this girl but to be honest that was hard to do when he didn't know her strengths and weaknesses as a Guardian.

Back at the pole…

The guardians were starting to go their sepret ways. Night was coming and some guardians had a job to do. Cupid called her cloud and hoped on to go spread love before it got to dark.

"Sorry to keep you from your work for the day." Jack said walking up behind her. She spun around to greet him with a smile.

"It's alright. I had sleep last night so I won't need it for a while. I can catch up." She gave her friend a hug before leaving.

"Cupid is a nice girl" North said smiling at Jack.

"Yeah she's a good friend." Jack said.

"No, Jack I mean you two are close." Jack chuckled to that. He knew what North meant but also knew he was wrong.

"I don't like her that way North. Anyway I'll catch you around." He called the wind and took off. North shrugged and went back to his work.

Cupid floated around much like the other night. She thought about the events of the day. She was just a spirit of love this morning and even though she still is she is also a Guardian. This means she will be working more with children. Protecting the love they have inside. Down below she saw a few couples walking around in the twilight. And a few singles. She stood up and took out her cross bow. In no time she shot a few people with arrows to help guide them to love.

"oh how cute, your spreading the love." A voice came. It was the same one from last night.

"Hi Pitch" Cupid smiled and turned to look at him. "Wow what an honor, I get to see the Nightmare king again."

"Silence, Cupid." Pitch wondered about this girl. It shouldn't be an honor for him to visit her. "I'm not here to chit chat."

"Alright, what do you want then?" Cupid crossed her arms this guy sure was confusing.

"I'm here to do my job" he sent a nightmare below to a house to invade a kid's sweet dream. "I can't help it if you're getting in my way. "

"How am I in the way? I'm not stopping you and I'm not trying to fight you"

"You're a Guardian, from now on you'll always be in the way however I can use you too. I came up with a new little trick. The love you spread from now on to children and easily turn into fear. Fear is always in love my dear"

Cupid gave a little laugh to his comment. "So what you're saying is I can't live without you?"

Pitch glared at her having enough and shot a black sand arrow at her cloud making it disappear. She fell to the earth below screaming. Before she hit the ground her cloud formed under her. She didn't move. She didn't even blink all she did was stare up at the sky but Pitch was out of sight.


	8. Missing Piece

Chapter 8

Missing piece

(AN: so anyone else ready for some cute fluff-ness between Pitch and Val? I know I am ;) however I need some events to happen first so fluff ness will come soon after all you can't rush love. I have 3 or 4 events I need to happen first so I will try to get about 2 per chapter this chapter will have at least one. As always please enjoy and thanks to all my readers for the follows and favorites and reviews they make me happy.)

A week passed since Cupid saw Pitch. She wondered if her little joke really pissed him off that much. Then again why did she care he was her enemy now anyway. But around him she felt like he knew something she did not. She had no memory before waking up that night so many years ago. She knew what she needed to do. A visit to Tooth would solve everything. However she had no clue where Tooth lived, but Jack did. She finished up spreading love in Paris then took off to find Jack. It only took an hour but Jack popped up having a snowball fight with a little boy. That boy must have been Jamie. Cupid watched for a bit then got hit in the face with a snowball.

"Oops! I'm sorry" The boy said. "Wow how do you stay on a cloud like that?"

Jack laughed. "Cupid, what brings you here?"

She wiped the snow off her face. "Looking for you of course."

"You're Cupid? So you control sappy love?" Jamie made a grossed out face.

"Love isn't sappy. You love your mom and sister, don't you? I don't just make couples all lovie dovie."

"Of course I love my family" Jamie said. He felt bad making that sappy love comment. "Sorry"

""It's alright Jamie" she hopped off her cloud. Jamie already figured Jack told her about him so didn't question how she knew him. Cupid gathered some snow and threw it at Jack.

"Don't let me ruin the fun boys" she smiled. Jamie laughed and joined Cupid in throwing snowballs at Jack.

"Hey, no fair you're supposed to be on my side Jamie!" Jack threw snowballs back at the two. The Snowball fight went on for a good half hour. Jamie went off to meet some other friends and Cupid and Jack lay in the snow staring up at the sky.

"So, what did you need before? Jack asked. Cupid was making a snow angel.

"Where dose Tooth live? I'm ready for my memories."

"Oh yeah we didn't get to that last week. Alright come with me and you can use that puff of yours this time."

"Hey, I like my puff"

Jack led Cupid to where Tooth lived. They talked about the normal things along the way. Jack enjoying the company a bit more. He developed a crush for his best friend though he knew nothing would ever happen and he didn't want to ruin their friendship. Tooth was flying around like crazy spazing over how pretty this kids tooth was. She turned to notice Jack and Cupid.

"Hey, guys! What brings you two here?" The baby teeth gushed over Jack and formed a heart. Cupid found this to be cute.

"I would like to see my memories if you have the time" Cupid said.

"Oh, if only I knew. Sure thing sweetie wait here" She flew over to a wall and pulled out a container. Then she flew back to cupid and held it out to her. Cupid took it and examined it. On one side was a face of a girl who looked different but still looked like her in a way.

"Open it" Jack said. Cupid did.

Cupid's memories…

"I'm going to America!" A cute girl about 21 with light honey brown hair and teal eyes said excitedly.

"Val do mom and Dad know? Another girl who was older and looked a bit like Val said.

"No but it's for college they can't say no!"

The Girl was Val?

There was a runway and a few models. The girl who was with Val was making a dress.

"Val, want to help me? I need another model."

"Sure thing Aida!"

Val put on a sapphire blue and black dress that split into ruffles in the front and was strapless. She skipped wearing heals as she walked down the runway for her sister.

Val's sister was Aida

Aida stood at an airport with a blond haired green eyed woman in a white business suit and a Man with Dark brown hair and blue eyes he wore a gray suit. Aida had a yellow summer dress on and her brown hair was half up half down. Her green eyes were sad to see her only sibling go so far away. Val stood in front all of them with suit cases and a big smile on her face. She wore a pink shirt with a white over shirt and jean capris. Her hair was up in a side ponytail.

"Do not look so sad. I will come back to Paris soon." Val said.

"You better little sis!" Aida gave Val a hug.

Val's parents Hugged and kissed her good-bye but not before giving her a big wad of money.

"We want to make sure you have everything you need. There is some more in your bank account but this should work for food and a place to stay once in America." Her dad said.

"Thank you" She smiled and had a tear fall down her face. With one last group hug she got her bags went onto the plane.

In America she stayed with an aunt until she got a place and then she registered at the college of her choice.

Her full name was Valeraine Rose Demarr

Her memories ended…

Cupid opened her eyes. Jack and Tooth were watching her.

"What did you see?" Jack asked. Cupid was quiet. She now knew who she was but couldn't help but feel like a piece was missing from her memories.

"Cupid?"

"I saw my Family in France. I saw who I am, what my name is…but, I feel like I'm missing a piece."

"Missing? That's impossible all your teeth are there. There's no way you could be missing a piece of your memories…you did see how you died right?"

"I died?" Cupid asked.

"Oh no" Tooth took the container to examine it. "I don't get it. Every single tooth you ever lost is right here."

"Perhaps something else holds that memory?" Cupid suggested.

"I guess but why wouldn't I know about it?" Tooth asked.

"Don't worry about it; I know who I am now. Thanks a ton Tooth"

"Anytime Cupid."

"You guys can call me Val. My real name is Valeraine."

Val went her separate way from Tooth's place. She wanted to float around for a bit. It was relaxing. The sun was still pretty high in the sky making it nice and warm. Not paying attention though she got a bit lost in a forest area. That's when she noticed an old bed in the middle of nowhere. She found it odd but examined it anyway. Underneath was a big hold that looked like it went pretty far down. Pitch's lair it had to be and since it was bright out her was most likely home. She didn't know why but she wanted to enter, so she did. I'm so stupid she thought to herself as she let her cloud float her down, and down, and down, and down. How deep was this? She finally got to the bottom and noticed she was in a very big room with hanging cages everywhere and stairs going different ways, and bridges. She got off her cloud and looked around. This place was creepy, mysterious, dark, yet she liked it in some odd way. Not paying attention she didn't notice Pitch was standing right behind her.

"Boo" she screamed and turned around to see him glaring at her. She glared right back and smacked him on the arm.

"That wasn't funny"

"Did you just hit me!?"

"Calm down drama king. I didn't hit you that hard it was more like a tap. Besides you deserve it for making me crash to the earth last week. "

A few nightmares backed up not knowing what would go down. Pitch had to be angered just from having Cupid pop up.

"You're on my turf now Cupid. I can get rid of you for good."

"Oh please if you wanted me gone that badly you would have killed me a long time ago. Your no threat to me" She crossed her arms continuing to stand her ground even if she was intruding.

The nightmares were now looking between her and Pitch wondering what would happen next.

"What's that?" Val walked off in a random direction to a wall that held a picture.

"Cupid, GET OUT!" Pitch just wanted to have a nice relaxing day before his nightly work and this girl had to ruin it. Val looked at it noticing it was a drawing of Pitch and the Guardians. They were a little off to how the actually looked but it wasn't all that bad.

'Why do you have this? It does not seem like you" Pitch looked over at the picture.

"It's not mine. It belonged to a young woman she drew it during a week she had to watch her cousin" Val looked over to Pitch. Why would he want this girls drawing? Did her personally know her or something?

"Obviously you haven't been to the tooth fairy."

"I was there today. She gave me my memories…"

"Oh?"

"There was a piece missing though. I don't know how I died." She touched the picture and a memory flooded into her head.

The missing memory…

Val opened her door to see her Aunt and cousin.

"Can you watch Tracey for a week?"

"Of course I can"

Tracey woke up that night to a nightmare Pitch scared her. He stayed in the basement the entire week. He was there when Val drew the picture. He gave Val the horrible nightmare, He was there in the dark when Val talked to him she even looked right at him

"Pitch, I like that name"

The memory was filled with events of her hanging out with Tracey too. Tracey was the one who told her bed time stories of the Guardians. They went to the park and the zoo and watched movies. Then…the fire happened. She knew her and Tracey wouldn't make it so she threw Tracey onto the trampoline before she got trapped and died in the fire.

The memory ended…

A tear was falling down Val's face. Pitch just watched he really didn't know what to say he didn't think it mattered. Val hugged the picture. That memory was so…depressing at the end.

"I have to go you can have this ba-"she was cut off.

"Keep it. It is yours" she tucked it into the inside of her jacket and took off before anyone could see her other side. Pitch was happy she was leaving so he could finally relax but at the same time he felt bad to see her upset like that.


	9. The other side of love

Chapter 9

The other side of love

Val got outside and noticed it was still a little bright out but wouldn't be for long. She sat on the ground happy to get fresh air. She planned on going to her place and taking off for the night but she didn't feel like moving. She knew she needed to take a moment to think of what made her happy. If she kept thinking of that last memory and upset herself a different side of her would come out and she didn't want that to happen. No one knew of this other side not even Jack who was like a little brother to her.

Pitch knew she was right outside. He sensed her presence. Why doesn't she just go away already? He thought. This woman was starting to get to him and he didn't like the feeling he was developing inside. Why do I feel like this? What is she doing to me? He paced his lair thinking to himself and the Nightmares watched confused. He knew very well the feeling he had inside though he wouldn't admit it even to himself. He had a crush on the woman who controlled love.

Val took a deep breath. After a moment she got on her cloud and took off, though she had a feeling she wouldn't fully cheer up anytime soon. The sun soon went down and the moon came out, Val was feeling slightly better. Soon she saw gold sand swirling around and the sandman himself came into view.

"Hey sandy" Val said sounding down. Sandy smiled when he saw her but then got a confused expression. With his sand he asked if something was bothering her.

"Just upset because I saw my memories today." Sandy didn't need to hear more. He made a flower out of gold sand and gave it to Cupid. She smiled in return and took it.

"Thanks sandy. You're a good friend. You better get back to work before Pitch ruins all the dreams you made" sandy got a shocked expression and said his farewell before leaving to cast more good dreams. Val blew on the sand flower and watched it break up and fly away into the sky. Deciding to call it a night she went back to her place and slept for the rest of the night. Sleep was relaxing to her and it would help her feel better.

The next day Jack came over to pay her a visit.

"Hey, Val you feeling okay?" he asked after walking in. "Sandy said you seemed pretty down."

"Yeah I'm all good now. My last memory just had a lot in it to deal with."

"You got your last memory, how?"

"Through this." She took out the picture from her jacket and showed it to Jack. "It was a picture I drew when I was human."

"Wow, you were good. No wonder why you became a Guardian. Where did you find it?" Val was really hoping he wouldn't ask but she wasn't going to lie.

"Pitch had it in his lair. I wonder why though. Then again it was nice of him to hold onto it." Val smiled.

"Pitch? You were with Pitch? In his lair? Are you insane Val!?" Jack grabbed both of her shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Listen Val, that guy is bad news. You'd be better off not bothering with him. He'll just wind up using you. And I don't want to see anything happen to you got that?"

"Don't worry Jack I've bumped into him many times now and only once did he attempt to hurt me though he didn't. He won't hurt me. He gave me the picture after all"

Jack was ingesting all that Val was telling him. Was…was she sticking up for him? Pitch of all people. She lost it. How could she talk about him like he was a good guy?

"He better never come near you or any of the other Guardians." Jack was serious and never once let go or stopped looking directly at Val.

"Jack, do I sense jealously?" Val asked. Jack gave a soft smile.

"Yes" he said pulling Val into a hug. "Surely you had to know about my crush on you."

"Jack I…I don't really see you like that." Val knew she wasn't the one for Jack. And yes she knew of his crush but also knew it would pass one day. "Your more like a little brother I always wanted but never had"

"I can work with that. You're not my real sister but I do see you like a sister at times. And as a brother in all honesty I don't want to see Pitch hurt you in any way." He let go of Val

"Oh come on Jack. I can handle myself and he won't dare try anything knowing I'm with the Guardians" Jack smiled. Val was right. Pitch would be stupid to try anything with any of them.

"So what upset you so much about your last memory? If you don't mind me asking."

"How I died. I pushed my little cousin out a window onto a trampoline. Then I got trapped in a fire when the roof fell on me."

"Oh, that is depressing." Jack was sorry for asking.

"Eh, it's alright."

Jack took off to make some snow storms. He asked Cupid is she wanted to join but she stayed behind. She didn't want to do much that day. She might have been feeling better but she was still down. Without warning her pink jacket turned black.

"Huh, that's odd I'm not that depressed" she was glad jack left before this happened. This was her dark secret. Whenever she got super depressed or upset her Long trench like jacket would turn black along with her white puffy cloud turning into a storm cloud. However she didn't feel depressed or upset inside but maybe cause of all the new information she had learned about herself, she was bothered more than she thought she was. A small tear danced down her face.

"Why am I so upset?" she asked herself. Maybe she should have gone with jack. But she didn't want anyone to see this side of her. She was a cupid she wasn't supposed to be dark and feeling down. Knowing she wouldn't be able to spread love like this she tried to think of what she could do.

Jack and the other Guardians would be busy and since she mentioned Pitch before looking the way she did might send wrong signals. She didn't want them thinking Pitch did anything to her or think that she was somehow now on his side. She had to admit however that the black color of the jacket looked better on her than the pink color.

Pitch…She looked out the window, it was sunny out. Pitch would be home right? Maybe he would understand her. He had to be a lonely man and Cupid sensed a nicer loving side of him deep down. What if he was busy too though? He would only get mad at her for visiting again when she wasn't wanted….Her memories flashed back in her mind. Pitch was in her house for 5 days. He gave her a Nightmare when she asked to prove he was real. She grew fond of having him there and suddenly his remark from that night she saw the black sand popped into her head.

"In the past you would have wanted me to stay"

She grew a fascination for him as a human. She may have even had a slight crush.

"What a weird person I was then" She got on her now storm cloud and went to where she knew she would find pitch. It didn't take her long. She remembered the way like she was a g.p.s.

"You stupid little Cupid" She said to herself then she entered his lair. A nightmare was waiting for her. It looked at her then galloped away into another room. No doubt letting Pitch know of her arrival. It only took a moment before he showed himself.

"Well, you don't learn do you? I thought I said yesterday to get out."

"I…I don't know who else to go to."

"Aw boo-hoo Jack is too busy to play with you? And the other Guardians have work to do?" Pitch was now next to her and walking around her.

"Pitch" She knew this was a stupid idea…so why did she still do it?

"What are you wearing? You're usually so pink"

"What, Love can't have a dark side? This happens when I'm really upset or depressed. My pink jacket turns black. It's like the broken side of love."

Pitch smirked. This was new. He never knew of this side of Cupid and never would have guessed it was possible from the one who controlled love of all things. He was highly amused. If only he knew sooner he could have brought her to his side. He was sure he would have found a way to have love work on his side. Not that he still can't try to get her to his side, but since she is a Guardian it would be trickier. She really was a stupid girl for telling him this information. For now however he would play along.

"So why are you here?" he asked.

"To feel better. It's odd but I feel better around you."

"You are a stupid Cupid" Pitch was about to walk away when Val stopped him

"Oh come on Pitch. We both know you know my real name." She smiled and Pitch turned to look at her.

"Yes, I do." He admitted. Valeraine was an easy enough name to remember.

"You can call me Val from now on. It's shorter and nicer sounding than Cupid" Yep this woman was going to be the death of him he knew it.

"Alright, Val" Val felt better and Pitch was being so nice today. He jacket turned back to its pink color. She was happy again.

"Feeling better?" Pitch asked with a smile

"Yes I am, thanks" Val couldn't control her happy-ness was Pitch smiling? Suddenly his face dropped to its normal glare.

"Good then get out!" He started to walk away. That bastard was messing with her. Oh no, he wouldn't win this round. She ran up to him and hugged him from behind.

"Thanks so much Pitch. I would have come sooner if I knew you could cheer me up the way you do" She gave a quick little kiss on his cheek then quickly got on her cloud and left all the while laughing to herself.

"CUPID!" Pitch yelled in anger. But she was gone. That Bitch would suffer a Nightmare for that stupid kiss and hug.


	10. Happy Valentine's Day

Chapter 10

Happy Valentine's Day

A few months passed and Val was currently busy getting things ready for her holiday, Valentine's Day. Pitch made things difficult. When she would try to sleep he filled her head with nightmares. Though Val didn't mind because that meant she was doing her job right. When she first met him she saw a side no one else did. He had love in him for a person but to this day she doesn't know who that little girl he has love for is. Her best guess is she was someone special to him before he was Pitch Black. Also she noticed he had a fondness for her as well. Val found it amusing how she got the king of Nightmares to fancy her without even using her arrows. To sum it all up Pitch giving her nightmares means he was in denial of his feelings and trying to hide it. But you can't fool a cupid when it comes to love. This confused Val too, Pitch liked her, but she wasn't so sure if she liked him back. She did enjoy seeing him when she would pop into his lair uninvited but he also pissed her off with his rudeness.

As for Jack he was still her best friend and really had become like a brother to her. He was younger but would act like an older brother when it came to Pitch. Not even he knew yet that she would visit Pitch from time to time. She saw Pitch as a good friend, who could be annoying sometimes, at the moment. Cupid gathered her things and headed off to the pole where a meeting was to be held.

"Valentine's day is in a week North. This better be important."

"It is" he cheerfully answered. "you all know Pitch has been around. However it has been long time since he started something. Valentine's day may be a target for him." North said. "So, Val watch out this year."

"Yes sir!" She saluted

"Also, good work everyone. The children believe. But I fear about this too."

"Aw c'mon Pitch wouldn't do the same thing twice." Bunny said. he fiddled with his boomerang.

"You never know" North said.

Val listened as she made Valentine's day cards and ate some candy hearts. Jack Stole some hearts and popped them into his mouth.

"No love for you frosty" Val joked.

"Hey, I'm not a snowman."

"Alright, Cheddar Jack."

"Cheese?"

"I like that. Cheddar Jack frosty. But I'll just go with Cheddar Frosty." Jack laughed. Val could think of some weird nicknames.

"oh you two" Tooth laughed. "What would my nickname be Val?" Val thought for a moment.

"Um let's see you can be Sparkly because you like teeth, North is cookie? Or crazy assassin, Bunny can be hoppy hop, and Sandy is little ball of sass. And to be nice I'll include Pitch, He can be Pitchy or Pitch Perfect."

Everyone went quiet.

"What? Why must you always stand up for him Val" Jack said

"Giving him a nick name is standing up for him?"

"He's our enemy why would you want to include him?" Jack was getting mad. Val always did this. When Pitch was mentioned she would talk about him like some old friend she always used to hang out with. He warned her countless times about pitch but she wasn't listening to him at all.

"Calm down Jack"

"No! If you want to be all buddy buddy with him then why don't you just go to his side?"

"Jack…" Tooth said shocked at what he said, everyone else was watching, North was the first to speak.

"Cupid is Guardian; She would never betray us Jack."

"North is right. I never once betrayed any of you and I never will even if I and Pitch were buddy buddy I would never do anything to any of you"

"She has a point mate." Bunny said.

"look I have work to do. I now Fear can linger in Love so I don't doubt Pitch may try something but I'll be careful this year, Promise." Val gathered her things and left. She had a lot to do before her holiday came and she wasn't going to get set back because Jack didn't like her being nice.

"I just don't like how she seems to stick up for the guy. I'll apologize after she has time to cool off." Jack said to the group. They all understood.

Back at her place she kept busy making sure everything was just right. For the rest of the week she worked nonstop. She was exhausted the night before her big day and passed out on her bed with everything for her holiday scattered around her room. Sandy let some of his dream sand send her into a peaceful sleep. All the while he looked out for Pitch. Cupid needed a good night's sleep if she were to have a good holiday. Many couples would need her to keep the love in the air. Seeing no sign of the Nightmare king sandy left to send the children into dream land. Pitch did in fact leave Cupids dream alone that night.

Pitch passed in his lair. Valentine's Day was tomorrow. He sent out his nightmares for the night giving strict orders to just spread nightmares to the children. He wanted Cupid to be rested for her big day. Being alone in his lair he thought hard. He wasn't an expert in love and didn't care for romantic ideas and gifts but he had planned on getting Val a little something this year. What would the Cupid like? Flowers and chocolates were out of the question. No way would her get those items. How could he leave something for her, not say it's from him, and have her know?

"What has this girl done to you?" A nightmare said. Pitch glared at it

"I thought I told you to go with the others."

"Someone needs to stay by you. You're not yourself" The nightmare walked over to Pitch.

"I am fine"

"Why not just get her to like you and have her join our side? You are the nightmare king she can be your queen"

"How about you shut up before I kill you." Pitch spat.

"So what are you getting her?"

"I don't know yet." He played with some of his black sand. "Go to her. See what she is dreaming, find out what she likes from what is in her room and don't let sandy find you." He ordered. The nightmare didn't argue with him and left to gather information. Pitch had an idea of what he would do and sent his nightmare out mainly to get some more peace and alone time.

The nightmare snuck into cupid house easily. Sandy was nowhere in sight. It watched as cupid dreamed of herself when she was human with a white kitty. She put a blue mouse toy that raddled on top of a plastic tunnel. The cat looked at it then attacked it from inside the tunnel making it pop off the top. She laughed and seemed to be really happy. So she likes cats? The nightmare thought. That should be good enough information right? The nightmare stayed and looked around her room for a minuet knowing Pitch would be mad if they went back to early. It saw Val picture hanging on her wall by her bed. There was a journal on the nightstand. It would be too tricky to steal that she surly would notice. But what if it had information Pitch wanted? The nightmare had a hard time sneaking around the room due to all the mess of valentine's stuff Cupid had laying around. Seeing that the sun was slowly making its way up into the sky the nightmare left with the information it collected.

Pitch was playing around with his ideas when he noticed the nightmares were all coming back from the night. It was morning already. The nightmare he sent out came back to deliver the information.

"Well?" Pitch asked.

"She likes cats" the Nightmare said.

"Cats, that is all?"

"That's what she was dreaming about"

"I should have gone myself, however I can work with that I do have all day" He went back to his work room and began working on his little surprise.

Val woke up feeling really refreshed. She hadn't had a good night sleep like that in a while. She would be thanking sandy later. It was Valentine's Day. She quickly got ready, gathered all the items she would need, and set off. She shot countless people with arrows, Placed bouquets and chocolates around for last minuet shoppers to find. Placed cards into the bags children were carrying around. She made sure they gave out every card they wanted too. Kids could be so forgetful with cards. For some couples she threw rose petals off her cloud to make it rain with roses. And every year there were always the single people she had to deal with. She had to try to keep them happy or find them a last minute date if they were bummed. Then there was always the people she couldn't stand the most, the ones who cheated or broke up with their special someone on Valentine's Day. She could curse their love life if she wanted too but instead she stayed by the side of the ones who had a broken heart. They would not be sad for long. On her journey of spreading love she even saw Jamie. He handed out his cards and seemed to be looking through his bag upset.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"Hi Cupid. I can't seem to find the card I made for my friend."

"Here you go" She pulled out a card from her jacket and gave it to Jamie.

"Thanks Cupid!" Jamie took it and wrote his message before finding his friend to give it to them.

Val smiled. Her day was going good so far. Soon the sun began to set. This was her signal to finish up. There were always couples that went to watch the sunset. This year went good. And so far Pitch did nothing, not like he could anyway. As the moon came out she stayed out patrolling in case he would ruin her had work now that it was dark. Pitch was nowhere to be found. Maybe he took the night off? Why would he want to deal with love? But it would be so easy for him to spread fear so it didn't make sense and Cupid didn't like that fact. Before she went home she took a few last stops. This year she made valentine cards with a pack of candy hearts for each of the Guardians. She went to one at a time and gave them their cards and candy.

"Candy! Thanks a bunch" North accepted his card and pulled cupid into a tight hug. She said you're welcome and took off to see Tooth.

"Thanks so much Val" Tooth said then she noticed the candy. "I'm going to have fun flossing after eating these" Val giggled at her friend's response and went to visit Bunny. On her way she saw sandy and made a pit stop to give him his card. He thanked her using his dream sand and went back to making dreams. She went to find Bunny and found him experimenting with color for eggs. She took out his card.

"Thanks Val, I never did get a Valentine's day card before"

"You're welcome. Happy Valentine's day Bunny" Jack was her last stop. She found him wondering around and playing with snow.

"Jack!" She hugged him. She hadn't said anything to him in a week and needed to make up for it.

"Val what's up?" He asked giving her a hug back. She took out his card and handed it to him.

"Happy Valentine's day!"

"Thanks" he took it and read it. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too. All finished for the day?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go home and rest up now"

"Don't let me hold you up. You deserve a rest after a busy day. And sorry for a week ago."

"Don't worry about it. It's okay" She gave him a hug then headed towards her home. It started to rain on her way back, Val smiled. She thanked Mother Nature for making it rain after she was finished for the day however she loved the rain so she wouldn't have minded it would just change how she would spread the love for the day. All the couples would be inside watching movies instead of taking strolls through the park. When she got home it was down poring she smiled and twirled in the rain for a bit.

"Did you enjoy your holiday" Pitches voice said in the darkness. Val stopped spinning and looked over to him. His eyes were glowing in the darkness and he was leaning against her house.

"Well, well. What brings you out on my holiday your majesty?" She bowed. It has been a while since she got to mess with him.

"You" He answered. This confused Val for a moment.

"Me?" He gave her no time to think about it. He held her chin up with one hand and pressed their lips together for a kiss. It was a simple sweet kiss in the rain.

"Happy Valentine's day Val" He said then he disappeared into the shadows. Val was stunned. What the hell just happened?

"PITCH!" she yelled. "What the fuck! You're not allowed to do that! You get back here now you jackass!"

He was listening to her from the shadows and laughing to himself. Oh how fun it was to mess with her.

Val went into her house and slammed her door. When she was sure she was out of sight she held her hand to her lips. She may have yelled at him for it but inside she couldn't deny that she liked that kiss. A mew sound snapped her out of her thoughts. Sitting in front of her was a black cat with golden eyes. But it didn't look like a normal can. There was a note attached to its blue collar.

To: Val

Enjoy your personal little Nightmare.

From:

He didn't put his name but she knew it was from Pitch.

"You gave me a Nightmare for Valentine's day?" She said knowing he wasn't there. "You know, you can be really sweet when you want to be Pitchy…Pitchy? Pitchy kitty?" She looked at the Nightmare cat.

"That's it. I'll call you Pitch. And your nickname shall be Pitchy. Pitch kitty." The cat scratched its ear and walked off. Val smiled. This was one of the best if not the best Valentine's Day she ever had.


	11. Curiosity can kill the cat

Chapter 11

Curiosity can kill the cat

The morning light came in through the windows. Val was making herself some tea. She thought about the other day and how event full it had turned out, especially the end of her day. Her thoughts went to pitch kitty. Last she saw him he curled up on her bed. Was he really going to stay with her? Being a nightmare it would be better for him to be with Pitch. There was also the fact that she knew nothing about how or if she needed to take care of it. It was sweet of Pitch to give her a gift on her holiday but did he really think that through? Her house was in the sky and made of puffy soft clouds. The nightmares liked to stay underground in the dark or in as dark of a place as possible anyway. As she sipped her tea she heard a mew.

"Pitch Kitty?" she asked. So he was still here, but where? Light was covering the inside of her house. Where would the nightmare hide? Getting an idea she went up to her room. The first place she looked was under the bed. Sure enough Pitch kitty was there but it looked pissed. It hissed at Val when it saw her and was pressed up against the wall.

"It's too bright in here for you isn't it?" She got up and closed all the curtains. She then opened her closet and began to make a bed inside out of a dark blanket. She took another blanket and hung it over the doorway of the closet. Pitch kitty popped its head out from under the bed and watched.

"Here you go, it should be dark enough in the closet for you and my room is pretty dark now too so you have the whole room to roam around" He walked over to Val and rubbed his head on her hand, begging to purr.

"Awww, you are just too cute" she petted him. He went back to the bed but jumped on top and lay down on her pillow.

"Figures I make you a nice dark fort and you're all like nope and steal my pillow." Cupid sighed. "At least you're happy now. I'm going to have to pay Pitch a visit and ask if I need to do anything special for you." She left the room and went to finish her cup of tea. Not having any appointments to make for the day since her holiday went so well she took the day off. She checked on Pitch kitty before leaving the house and making her way to the ground below to visit Pitch. After his surprise kiss yesterday there was no telling what his mood would be today. She could tell the kiss wasn't planned but he did it anyway. She took her normal rout to the forest and followed the path to the old bed. She went down the hole till she came out in Pitch's lair.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with a Nightmare!?" She yelled. Pitch would know she was already there so no need for finding him first or asking nicely.

"I thought you liked kitty's" Pitch said from somewhere in the darkness. He soon popped up by Val's side.

"Cats are cute. But it's a nightmare cat. I'm kind of a cupid it's not like I can control it. Did you think it through that maybe that wasn't such a good idea? And I kind of live in the clouds not in the ground. Pitch kitty would be better off down here where it's dark." Cupid took a moment to think if she said everything she wanted too.

"Pitch kitty?"

"Yeah, he reminds me a lot of you. He'll have his sweet and cute moments then have his bitchy moments, but I like him."

"Oh my dear Valeraine are you admitting your feelings for me?"

"I…what? No! I don't even. Don't change the subject" How dare he say something like that. He was only messing with her and she knew it. However the way he said it was bit more serious then he usually is with questions like that. She shook it off.

"That's too bad. You did seem to enjoy my little kiss yesterday"

"I did not!" she crossed her arms.

"I believe you are lying to me."

"Oh how would you know?"

"If you didn't want it you never would have let it happen. I didn't see you pulling away."

How dare he go there. Just because she let it happen didn't mean she wanted it to happen. Though, she couldn't hide the fact that she really didn't mind it at all. She liked it. This was all wrong she shouldn't like his kiss.

"Fuck you"

"Such language for a Guardian of children. Now getting back on topic the nightmare has not come back to me meaning it likes being with you and has accepted you as its master." Pitch started walking to one of the many rooms in his lair. Val followed.

"Alright, is there anything I should know about taking care of a nightmare?" Pitch chuckled a bit to her question.

"No just keep him in as dark of a place as possible" he walked into what looked like a library. Val was amazed. "Oh and there is a catch" Pitch said.

"Well who would have guessed" Val said sarcastically.

"Pitch kitty was it? Since he is a Nightmare he will have to go out and create nightmares every once in a while like my nightmares do."

"How much is once in a while?"

"About once a month or two. And he isn't tamed so if he gets out of hand, for example uncontrollably giving kid's nightmares just let me know and I'll handle it."

"Wonderful…" Val sat down on a chair as Pitch looked through some books.

"Don't fear my little Cupid. I wouldn't have made him for you if I knew you couldn't handle it."

"Thanks then I guess."

"You are welcome, Now I have things I need to do so please don't bother me" He began to walk out

"You're not kicking me out this time?" She smiled.

"Just don't get in the way of my work and no I won't" He left Cupid in the library to go do some important work. Val was happy. Pitch was in a sweet mood today. She smirked; this meant she could get away with what she wanted. She could roam around his lair and he wouldn't mind as long as she stayed out of his way. Her smirk dropped when another thought came to her. What if he was being this nice on purpose and this was a trap to see if she would snoop around? She was his enemy after all right? She was almost afraid to move in case she was secretly being watched by his nightmares or something, after all this was the first time she actually went further than the first room of his lair. Screw it she though she got up and walked around to see exactly what kind of place he had. She felt like she would need a week to explore it all. It was like an underground mansion. She came to one room that shocked her. The entire place has dim light but this room was brighter. She walked through the double doors to find that she walked into a beautiful underground garden. It had lots of flowers, bushes, and it even had a small waterfall that fell into a small pond and a bench. She felt like she just walked into some secret she shouldn't know about but it was so beautiful she couldn't walk away. She quickly snapped out of it and closed the doors walking away to see the other rooms. She came to a very large room she assumed was a ballroom. Why would pitch need a ballroom? Then again being alone for as long as he was why not make one. She walked to the middle and began to twirl around. She had no knowledge of ballroom dancing but spinning was just as fun. She wished there were music to go along. She pretended she was a Princess in her mind. She was such a kid at heart. Not having music she began to hum once upon a dream to herself. Being a Cupid she also was a romantic at times. Pitch happened to be passing the room as Val went into her little daydream. He stopped and looked in the room At Val twirling around and humming. A small smile appeared on his face. She was a terrible dancer he thought. He continued on his way letting Val do whatever it was she was doing. One day he would have to teach her how to dance to that song she was humming properly.

Meanwhile outside…

Jack was flying around with the wind causing snow storms where they be needed. He wanted to ask Val how her day was yesterday now that their little fight was over with. He went to her house but there was no answer. He looked around in the usual spots she would be and she wasn't in any of them either. Where could the Cupid have gone? Then again she was talking about Pitch more often. No, Val would never go to his lair, she wasn't stupid. It as bright out so she had to be somewhere enjoying the warmth of the sun. He continued to look for his best friend.

Back in Pitch's lair….

Val had stopped her spinning and was looking around more. This place was fun to explore. She came to a kitchen area. Why dose Pitch need a kitchen? Then again why not. This place was starting to feel more like a castle. This made her feel happy who wouldn't want to explore a castle? Another room she came to was a music room. She brightened up when she saw a piano. She didn't know much but she did learn one song she hoped she still remembered. She began to play and the song came to her easily as she played. It was a bit of a cheerful song but she just had to play it. Pitch was in another room and he heard the piano. He didn't know she played. The tune was cheerful but he ignored it as he did his work. Cupid finished the song and went to see what other rooms there were. The next room that caught her attention was a big living room area. It had a fire place and a nice couch. It was the perfect living area. Val curled up by the fire wondering how their can even be a fire place underground. She soon found she was relaxed and laid down taking a nap.


	12. Curiosity can kill the cat pt2

Chapter 12

Curiosity can kill the cat pt.2

(An: HOLEY CRAP! This is chapter 12 already? Can I just take a moment to thank all of you for the lovely reviews and for reading this story. Let me love you all! *hugs* Any who~ I getting to that point where I need to think of new ideas so I can continue the romance of Pitch and Val Meaning reviews may not be posted as fast. Question time: would anyone be interested on following Val on tumbler? She is my rp blog I'll rp with anyone and you can ask her any question you can think of. Get to know her more and get into her personal life, see what she really thinks of everyone. If so feel free to pay her a visit at )

Val tossed and turned, she was having a nightmare. In this Nightmare she was somehow turned back to her human self but wearing her Pink jacket she has as cupid. She was in a forest setting on the middle of a very long bridge that was high up. The wind picked up making the bridge sway. She almost fell but grabbed onto the side when she opened her eyes she realized she was looking over the edge. She froze up to afraid to move.

Pitch was walking through the room when he found Val sleeping. That stupid girl should know better than to just fall asleep in his lair. With all the nightmares around did she really think she'd have a peaceful nap? He went up to her.

"Val" he said. She didn't wake up.

"Valeraine!" He went to shake her and got hit in the face.

Val was still clinging to the bridge in her nightmare she went to move and the bridge gave out making her fall to the river below. Snapping out of the night mare when she heard her name being screamed she without realizing punched Pitch in the face.

"Ow! What the bloody hell was that for!?"

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" She didn't realize Pitch was there. She felt bad for punching him but oh well she couldn't undo it now.

"You should know better than to sleep in an area filled with Nightmares."

"Oh well, that's my problem and I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Be more careful next time."

"Awww, Pitch you care" She smiled. Pitch sighed and started walking away.

"It's day time now. If you have work you better get it done instead of annoying me" He said before he was gone. Val got up and headed to the entrance. She really didn't want to leave she was enjoying her visit but she did need to get work done today. There was also the fact that the other Guardians would notice if she went missing for too long. She left and squinted at the brightness of the sun. It was overly bright compared to Pitch's lair. She took off on her cloud getting her cross bow ready. With one shot and perfect aim she hit her first target for the day, a young girl who believed in true love.

"There ya are. Jack has been looking for you." Bunny said looking up ant Cupids cloud. She looked down to see Bunny passing by.

"Hi Bun Bun" Cupid said.

"Bun Bun?"

"Yep that's your new nickname. Thanks for the info. I'll go find him" She went to find Jack and bunny shrugged and went back to his work. He didn't hang with the Cupid that much but she was cool in his book.

Cupid searched for a while. Along the way she shot arrows at her targets for the day. Jack didn't seem to be around. This meant she had to pay a visit to North. Maybe he was at the pole? She put her hood up when she hit the northern snow. It was so cold and windy by North's place. How did he live here? She went in the usual way and was greeted by Phil the yeti. He rambled something she couldn't understand then Jack came into view.

"Val! Where have you been girl?" he asked. "Thanks Phil" He said to the yeti.

"Around. I've been busy with love lately." It wasn't a full lie. "So Bun Bun said you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah I was going to see if you wanted to go sledding yesterday. It's alright though we can plan a day when you're not so busy"

"We better I love sledding"

"Where are the cookies?!" North's voice echoed Tooth and sandy came into the room shortly after. Bunny popped up through one of his tunnels.

"Are we having a meeting?" Val asked.

"Nah, just a little get together" Bunny said.

"We were all thinking of having monthly get togethers to catch up on everything" Tooth added.

"It shall be held the middle of each month unless a holiday gets in way." North said.

"Sweet I'm in" Cupid said. It was a good idea to get together with everyone and discuss what was going on and stuff. She would leave everything with Pitch out however.

"The queen of hearts has agreed" Jack said. Val laughed.

"Queen of hearts? I'd have to be evil to be her wouldn't I?

"You're a nice version and who said you weren't evil? You're just evil in a good way." Jack joked around.

"May I ask how you always carry this around?" North asked picking up cupid's crossbow. "It's a bit intense for a cupid."

"North please be careful with that" Her warning was too late. North accidently shot an arrow and it hit Bunny. He looked over to Tooth and was in love with her instantly

"Oh no" Cupid face palmed.

"Oops" North said. Bunny started to hit on Tooth.

"Hey beautiful. Did anyone ever tell ya your teeth sparkle like Pretty diamonds? "

Jack burst out in laughter. Sandy was trying to hold his laughter in. North looked between Bunny, Tooth, and the crossbow.

"Powerful" He said.

"I know!" Tooth said excitedly. "Oh but um Bunny I don't see us like that"

"Give me one second." Val said getting a different kind of arrow out. She never used these arrows much but if she really needed to she used them to reverse love. She took her crossbow back and Shot Bunny with it. In a few seconds he snapped out of it.

"What the hell. Be careful where you point that thing North"

"I'm not used to crossbows" North defended himself. The rest of the hangout went more smoothly. Jack froze an elf that tried to steal his cocoa. Sandy made a big golden Christmas tree with his sand. He pouted when some elves ran into it making it fall. The elves fell asleep. Tooth and Bunny didn't talk about the incident. Baby tooth stayed by Jacks side like she always did. North ate his plate of cookies offering if anyone else wanted one. Bunny Talked about Easter and how he had a lot of work to do before the day, His holiday was next after all. All in all Val had a nice time with her friends. When it got dark out she took her leave much like the others. It would be a good idea to check up on Pitch kitty.

It was dark in Val's place. In the distance she saw golden eyes.

"There you are kitty" She said. Pitch kitty walked up to her and rubbed his head on her leg. She smiled, Pitch kitty missed her. "You are just too cute you know that?" She kept the lights off in her place so Pitch kitty could roam where ever he wanted. She looked out a window wondering if Pitch kitty needed to go out and cause nightmares. If she sent him out on his own would he do what he needed then come back? Pitch did mention he was untrained. But he was a cat, and cats don't really need training. Pitch kitty jumped up on the window with a piece of paper in his mouth.

"What's that?" she took the paper. It was folded neatly and had her name on the front written in script. She opened it and read the note. It was a message from Pitchy telling her to meet him in his lair tomorrow night. She stared at the note after she was finished reading it.

"You were in my house! Creeper." She smiled. He wanted her to see him tomorrow at night? But He works at night. This was going to be interesting. It also made her feel a feeling she knew all too well. She was happy to know he wanted to see her excited even. She liked Pitch but she was starting to feel love towards him. This scared her to a point. Fear and love? Did that really go together? She put the note away and petted Pitch kitty. She would visit Pitch tomorrow night to see what he wanted.


	13. A date with a Nightmare King

Chapter 13

A date with a Nightmare King

Val kept herself busy with work and hanging out with Pitch kitty till the time came for her to meet Pitch. She made sure her place was as dark as possible then said by to Pitch kitty. The Nightmare meowed at her then went to do its own thing. Val put her hair back into a ponytail as she made her way to her destination. She told no one about her meeting. She didn't even know what Pitchy wanted but she was happy to be seeing him again. She entered his lair and prepared for anything to happen.

It was quiet, too quiet. No nightmare was in sight. What the hell was up? Suddenly she heard some sort of classical song being played in the distance. She walked towards the noise keeping her hand on her crossbow just in case. Pitch stood at the top of a staircase.

"My dear Valeraine, So nice of you to accept my invitation." He walked down and took her hand kissing it.

"Um, okay?" Val said.

"I knew you would come if I asked simply. The nightmares are out for the night so we have no disturbances."

"So…why exactly did you want me to come?" Pitch was being too nice and Val was getting suspicious.

"You shall soon figure it out on your own. Follow me" Pitch began walking and Val followed. She wanted to know what was going on. Pitch walked into the ballroom where the music was coming from. Val recognized the son as the one she was humming the day before. Pitch turned to Val.

"I'm going to teach you how to properly dance to this song."

"My dancing is fine" Val looked to the side.

"If you can call whatever you were doing the other day dancing."

"Hey!" Pitch took Val's one hand and put his other hand on her waist. Val put her free hand on Pitch's shoulder. She would play along for now.

"Now all you have to do is follow my lead. One two three twirl. Got it?"

"Uh, sure?"

"Just follow." Pitch stared dancing and Val followed

"One two three, one two three, one two three" He twirled Val around. "Twirl. See easy."

"Simple enough." She danced with Pitch for a bit going through the same moves.

"Good. Now we'll change it up a bit. Same moves we'll just be spinning as we do them."

"Okay" Val smiled. Who knew this kind of dancing could be so fun. Pitch lead her through the dance, adding spinning to the moves wasn't as hard as it sounded. Val picked up on it fast and soon she and Pitch were gliding across the dance floor. Val started to finally get what Pitch meant when he said she would soon understand the reason for her being here. She laughed a bit when she got it.

"Something funny?" Pitch said stopping the dance.

"This is a date?" She asked.

"Finally got it I see. Yes I guess you can say it's a date."

"Can we dance some more? Its rather fun" Val smiled. Pitch agreed and soon they were dancing again. After dancing Pitch asked Val to follow him, she did. She soon found that Pitch lead her to the beautiful garden. He opened the doors and stepped to the side for her to enter. She did getting mesmerized by the beauty of it all over again.

"Do you like it?" Pitch asked.

"It's breathtaking. May I ask why someone like you has a room like this?"

"I could tell you. But you have to promise not to say a word to anyone." Val agreed and sat by the waterfall. Pitch joined and began his story. He talked about the dream with the little girl he would have from time to time. He explained that this room was built from that dream. Little did both of them know that that meant this room was built for his daughter. Cupid's heart wanted to melt in that moment. He built a room for a little girl he didn't know but felt connected to. It was this girl he held love for in his heart. How sweet was that!? It was this side of Pitch that made her wonder if he was really all that bad.

"That is so sweet" Cupid could cry from the cuteness and sadness of it all.

"So you like this garden right? You had fun looking at it when you first found it."

"How?"

"Nothing happens in my lair without me knowing about it."

"Yes I like it. It's beautiful."

"Then my dear it can be your garden. You have access to it whenever you want."

"Really, are you sure?" Cupid asked and Pitch nodded. Cupid couldn't help but tackle hug Pitch.

"Thanks!" she said.

"You're welcome but do get off" Pitch said. Val did get off. Things were so perfect right now she didn't want to ruin it.

"I guess I am the queen of hearts now." Val said looking over at a red rose bush. She laughed at that. Pitch saw a moment and took it.

"My dear, you can't be a queen"

"Why not?"

"Simple, you need a King by your side to be a Queen. As of now you'd be a Princess of hearts."

"Oh well that sucks for me then" She said. Pitch sighed.

"Val, what I am saying is you can be my Queen." Pitch said. Val froze for a moment. Was he serious about that? Curse her for putting her hair back so she couldn't hide behind it. She had to be blushing a little.

"Ugh, this room is getting too bright for me. Shall we move on?" Pitch got up and started walking out. Val was quick to follow. After all she could now come back to the garden whenever she wanted. She thought about what pitch said about her being HIS queen. Did she want to be? She was so unsure of what she really wanted in that moment.

"Something bugging you Val? Pitch asked. He went to the kitchen and Started to make tea. Val sat at the table.

"Just thinking about what I want."

"Take all the time you need. Tea?" He asked. She nodded her head. Pitch brought her a cup and one for himself. He also had a layout of desserts and snacks on the table ready.

"What is all this for?" Val asked.

"We are having a tea party." Pitch said sort of sarcastically. Val laughed and took a sip of her tea. Pitch could have a funny side.

"Aw, I didn't dress for a tea party." She said, and then she took and ate a small fruit tart. "Alright so I'm the queen of hearts, who would you be?" Pitch just watched her go through possibility's and sipped his tea.

"Nope can't think of anyone fitting" She said. The silence from Pitch was killing her. It was an awkward quietness. Did she say something wrong? Or not say something? Maybe he was just letting her have time to think? She didn't need any more time. She knew her answer but was afraid what would happen if she was wrong and made the wrong choice.

"so…what are we?"

"That depends on what you want my little Cupid"

"I want…Alright I'll go out with you but no one is to know about it understand" She finally said what Pitch wanted to hear.

"Like I can tell anyone." He replied. Val smiled. She was dating the Nightmare king now. This was going to be interesting. Pitch smiled as well he got what he wanted. Val was his and now he could convince her to be on his side. He wouldn't be so alone anymore. She would be his queen for eternity. He got up and walked over to her.

"Why do you fear opening your heart to me?" He asked holding her chin up so she would look at him.

"I did, I don't anymore." She corrected. "And it's because of the fear that I might be wrong."

"You of all people should easily be able to tell if I were fooling you. I can promise you now that I am not." She got up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I believe you. "

"And what changed your mind?"

"The fact that being with you feels right." He smiled and made Val release her grip.

"Good" He said then went back to his tea.

"Way to ruin a romantic moment."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize we were a cuddly couple." He pulled Val into a kiss wrapping his arms around her, and this time she kissed him back.


	14. Bad Kitty

Chapter 14

Bad Kitty

A few days since the date have passed. Val was out doing her work and she started to wear her hair back more liking the new style of having her hair in a side ponytail. Her good mood really helped her keep love strong in the world. She still wasn't sure how to tell everyone, not that she wanted to. She could date who ever she damn well pleased. If they found out then that's when she'll handle it, sounds good enough. The sun was beginning to set which made Val smile. Pitch would be out soon. Before that however she went back to her place to see Pitch kitty. She opened her door and was greeted by her Nightmare Cat. He then ran around like a nut.

"Someone's spunky today." Val laughed. Before she could set her crossbow down and close the door Pitch Kitty ran out the door. It was dark enough now that he would be okay. He sniffed around then made his way to the ground.

"Pitch kitty no! Come back here now mister!" Val knew it wouldn't work but she had to try. No way could she let a Nightmare run around at night by itself. This wasn't good. Pitch Kitty most likely wanted to invade a dream but if sandy saw him it would be the end. She ran after the kitty trying her best to keep up. He was fast for a kitty.

Pitch kitty ran on top of rooftops and hid behind a chimney when he saw sandy making dreams. There the kitty waited for the round goodish figure to leave. Once sandy was done and moved onto another area, the kitty hopped on to a window sill. Looking inside he saw a little girl dreaming about being a princess.

Val lost Pitch kitty. Damn it she said to herself. This is why she questioned Pitchy about giving her pitch kitty. She couldn't tell when the cat would need to invade a dream nor could she control him if he got away like this. Where oh where could Nightmare kitty have gone?

Pitch kitty opened the window and snuck into the girl's room. Making the gold sand turn black Pitch kitty entered the dream. He waited by a water fountain, taking a drink. The girl had a big poufy pink dress on and a golden crown with a matching necklace. Her blonde hair was tightly curled. She ran around singing with birds and squirrels then took a seat at the fountain still singing a song. Pitch kitty hoped onto the fountains edge and snuck behind the girl the birds and squirrels that saw him flew and ran away. The girl turned to see him. He arched his back and hissed with a growl to follow. The girl got up but continued to stare.

"Aw, why so grumpy Mr. Kitty?"

Pitch kitty didn't like that nickname. Only his owner could give him cute names. He had to scare this girl somehow. She jumped upon to her head and growled. The girl screamed and ran in circles. Pitch kitty smacked her but didn't use his claws that would be a bit to extreme.

"Get off get off get off!" the girl screamed. He jumped off and hissed at her when she looked at him. She ran away crying. Not fully what he planned on doing but good enough. Then he exited the dream and made his way onto another dream.

Val saw black sand on a window. Pitch kitty was here. Looking into the window she saw the poor girl still tossing and turning. Then strands of gold sand snacked past her. Sandy was next to her in a second with a grumpy face. Quickly he fixed the nightmare then smiled at Val saying hi.

"Hi Sandy" Val smiled. He asked her if she saw what happened. Val shrugged as if she didn't know anything. Sandy thanked her anyway then went on his way. She had to find her kitty before sandy did.

Pitch Kitty stuck to using the roof tops to get around. He came to another window. This child was dreaming of being a cute small bunny. They hoped around and made made some friends with cute forest animals. Perfect. He entered the dream and sat in a tree. As the kid who was now a bunny got close he growled. The bunny looked around, ears up to hear well. Since Pitch got to mess with another animal he decided to have more fun with this dream. The bunny was alone making this just to perfect.

"Hello, my fuzzy friend." Pitch Kitty said. The bunny looked up.

"Oh, a cat? Are you new?"

"You can say I've just came to town." He jumped off the tree and landed in front of the fuzz ball. He smiled revealing his fangs. "You seem to be a resident. I've come such a long way and I'm a bit hungry. Know anywhere I can get a good snack?" He moved closer to the bunny fangs still out. The bunny's eyes were getting bigger with slight fear. He stepped back

"We'll I don't have any cat friends. What do you enjoy eating?" The bunny asked politely.

"Oh the usual chicken, beef, fish is delicious. I do go after small game in the forest from time to time. Though I don't like fur with my meat" He held up a par and reviled his claws. "That's where my claws come in handy" The bunny screamed at that and ran. Deciding to have a bit more fun Pitch kitty chased the poor bunny for a bit until it ran into a rabbit hole. Satisfied he left the dream.

Val was still looking when she saw Pitch kitty's figure in the distance. "There you are" she hurried to make her way to him but got stopped. Pitch wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" He asked. Val smiled when she realized it was only Pitch himself. He could help her get her fuzz ball back.

"Pitch kitty bolted out of my house is causing mayhem. I don't mind it I know he'll come back but sandy is out and about in the same area."

"I did tell you it could happen. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He disappeared into the shadows and came out by Pitch kitty who was sitting on the window sill of the kid he recently scared. The kitty looked over to him.

"Here kitty kitty. One nightmare is enough for you." He looked over to the kid who was having the nightmare. "Not bad for a beginner." Who the hell did he think he was? Pitch kitty thought this guy may have created him but he wasn't his owner. He wasn't the woman who cared for him. He stayed put.

"Are you disobeying me?" Pitch asked. "You sassy little brat" Pitch kitty smiled. Val caught up.

"There you are my little fuzz ball. Come here Pitch kitty" She held out her arms and Pitch kitty jumped to her. She caught him and smiled when he started purring. Pitch kept a blank face. The nightmare listened to Val but not him. Perhaps Val wouldn't ever need his help with the kitty after all. At least this nightmare liked her. His nightmares however were a different story.

"You're a bad kitty. What if sandy caught you?" Val asked. Pitch kitty yawned and sat on her lap. "Thanks for helping Pitch."

"I really didn't do anything. The cat won't listen to me."

"You're two forceful."

"Excuse me?"

"Show some love once in a while. Pitch Kitty is a love bug when you give him attention."

"I think he's just being a brat on purpose. No way could you have tamed him, not this soon anyway."

"I'm going to get him home. Thanks again for finding him." She left to go home and Pitch thought for a moment. There was no way Val had any power to control the nightmare. That cat was messing with him before. Shrugging it off he continued his work for the night.


	15. It's a secret

Chapter 15

It's a secret.

(A shorter chapter, Sorry about that this really should have been part of the last chapter. But you'll all be happy to know I have a few ideas I'm working on for this story so be prepared. =) and of course enjoy as always my readers!)

Sandy's eyes grew wide with what she saw from a distance. He made sure to stay out of view. He'd be easy to see at this hour of night. Val flew right over to Pitch on her cloud. She was smiling and the next thing was just as shocking. She called a nightmare to come to her and it did! It was different than the others and it seemed to be her pet. What was going on? Was Val a trader? No she wouldn't. Sandy knew her as well as Jack did. She was a sweet girl but why would she want to hang out with Pitch? Jack was right to be protective of her when it came to that man. Looking up he noticed she was gone and Pitch went on his way. He sighed in relief knowing he didn't get caught. Now he needed to call an emergency meeting with North. Something was up and he didn't like what he saw.

At the pole…

"What!" everyone said at once. Sandy just finished showing what he saw with his sand.

"That is a lie! Valeraine would never! She said she would never betray us…" Jack said he couldn't help but get upset.

"Let's not jump to conclusion" North jumped in.

"Jacks right" Bunny took Jacks side. "Val said she would never betray us. If she's hanging out with Pitch well she's betraying us."

"Maybe one of us should go talk to her? You know just to get her side of all of this. Before we do something we may regret." Tooth said offering a solution.

"Good idea. Jack you go." North knew Jack would be the best choice to go. He was Cupids best friend and if anything was up he would most likely be the first to know. He needed to know.

"I hope your wrong sandy." He wasted no time in visiting his sister figure. Being nice to Pitch was one thing but if she had a nightmare with her that was crossing the line too far. He would make her tell him everything that was going on.

Cupid was relaxing at home. She would have to set up a schedule so Pitch kitty could get out when he needed and she could be sure he wouldn't get caught. Maybe he could go with Pitch but then again he didn't want to listen to Pitch. She would think of something. A banging at her door snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Cupid!" It was Jack. What did he want this hour?

"Pitchy go to my room and stay there." She whispered. He just stared at her with a blank expression.

"Now Please, Jack can't find you"

"Cupid! you home?" Jack nocked again.

"One minuet Jack!" She looked at her kitty hoping he would listen. He got up and scratched behind his ears then slowly made his way to another room. That would have to work. She got the door before Jack could knock again.

"Hi Cheddar frosty" She opened the door and let him in.

"You look different" he smiled.

"How?"

"You're wearing your hair up." He walked around and kept an eye out for anything out of the ordinary.

"Am I not allowed to change my hair?"

"It looks nice." He chuckled. Cupid smiled. Jack stopped at the picture that held her last memory. He noticed it was missing something. "You never finished this."

"What do you mean? Everyone is there"

"You're not there." He looked over to his friend. "There's enough space by all of us to draw you."

"I'll get to work on that" she laughed. So far Jack didn't see anything that didn't belong. There was no trace of a cat or nightmare cat. Sandy did say it was a cat right? Her lights were on so why would a nightmare stay? Maybe sandy just thought he saw it? "Sooo, I'm just going to say it. Sandy saw you with Pitch earlier. And he said you two were like friends and then he saw a nightmare that looked like a cat that listened to you and acted like a pet of yours." Pitch kitty stayed in the other room and listened to the conversation when he heard him being involved.

Val froze for a moment. Sandy was spying? "Oh silly jack. Okay I confess yes I talked to Pitch but I was only trying to convince him to leave the kid alone. I was spreading love and I didn't want him ruining it. I'm Cupid you can't blame me for trying. The kitty you mention was an experiment of his. I like kitty's so you know trying to get my attention and then talk about me going to his side blah, blah. It obviously didn't work because I left. Pitch kitty found that to be a good lie he continued to listen. Jack sighed in relief.

"Oh, guess we all jumped to a conclusion then." Jack still kept some suspicion but as of now everything seemed to check out okay. Her story fit.

"We?" Cupid asked.

"We had a meeting about it. You understand right? Sandy didn't like what he saw but he just was worried it was a different situation." Val smiled.

"I understand. It's sweet that you all care."

"I'll go let everyone know." He hugged his friend then went back to the pole. Val sighed her own relief once he was gone. She looked over to her drawing. She took it and stared to draw herself but instead of drawing herself with the guardians she drew herself right in the middle of them and Pitch. It was the perfect spot for her because this is how she felt. She was in the middle of everyone not choosing a side. Sadness washed over her.

"Tracey…what do you think? It's finally complete. I'm sure where ever you are now you're happy to know that." She smiled. Pitch kitty Jumped up onto the table. Who was Tracey? He thought.


	16. A cold

Chapter 16

A cold

Val was hanging with Jack and the other Guardians today. She almost got caught as a trader last time she saw Jack. She needed show she wasn't being distant. This also meant she had to be careful with letting Pitch kitty roam at night. Jack made a sled out of ice and handed it to her.

"Race ya Val!"

"Only if you don't cheat this time!" She hoped on and kicked the ground to start heading down the hill.

"Hey!" Jack was soon to follow and Val stuck her tongue out at him. He used his ice to make his sled go faster. Val noticed and got an idea. She wasn't sure if being with Pitch was making her evil or if she just really enjoyed torturing Jack but she blew him a kiss. His eyes glowed pink for a second and he instantly had a crush on Val.

"Do let me win, please?" She gave a puppy dog face. Jack nodded and smiled slowing down and letting Val win. It was good payback for last time Val thought. Jack crashed into a snow bank and rolled to the bottom of the hill. He held his head as he came out of the spell. Baby tooth flew out of his jacket pocket a little dizzy.

"Who's the cheater now" he said now fully back to normal. Val just lay in the snow and laughed.

Sandy made a gold sand snow man. He was happy with his work and right when he put a hat on top a toy air balloon flew through it making it disappear.

"Sorry Sandy!" North said watching his toy take off. Sandy's face dropped and he moved to another spot to start again.

Bunny wasn't fond of the cold snow. He still joined in on the fun however. He smirked then made a snowball and threw it at Jack. It hit him in the back of the head.

"Hey, who threw that?" he laughed. Bunny waved. "Oh, I see how it is Cottontail." He threw one back. Bunny ducked and it hit Tooth. She smiled knowing what would come next, a snow ball fight. She gathered some snowballs and threw them at everyone. Val got a snowball and hit sandy. He turned to her.

"Come on you ball of sass!" she smiled. "Join the fun" Smiling he joined in and soon everyone was running around and enjoying the snowball fight. Val ran over to jack who made a wall of ice to hide behind. She ducked down by him.

"Tag team?" she asked. Jack smiled and nodded once. They then began working together to attack the others.

"Hey, now that isn't fair" Bunny argued. Sandy flew over and made a wall of gold sand before Jacks snowball could hit Bunny. He then gave Bunny thumbs up letting him know he was on his side.

"Tooth you're with me!" North said getting his wall built.

""Got it!" she said defending him so he could make the wall. The fight went on for a good hour. Everyone was fine but poor Cupid was shivering. Tooth brought her a blanked to wrap in once they were inside.

"Egg nog or cocoa?" North offered. Cupid shook her head. "Nether. But thank you for the offer." She sneezed.

"You're getting a cold" Jack said. "That's why you should wear pants"

"No I think I'm just allergic to you" she joked.

She warmed up then get ready to take her leave. If she left before it got to dark she could just say she was doing work before it got late. This would leave no room for no suspicion that she's with Pitch. Seeing as she only had a sneeze she would be fine to leave by herself. Jack followed her halfway home anyway needing to go that way to do his own work. Val took a different route once Jack went his separate way. She went to visit Pitch. It had been a while and she missed him. She started to get a headache once she entered his lair.

"Pi-eh-eh-eh" She sneezed before she could say his name. Damn it she caught a cold. A Nightmare stared at her not liking that she was back. Instead of Pitch changing her it seemed like she was changing Pitch. None of the Nightmares liked that fact.

"Someone is under the weather. And maybe if your clothes weren't wet you wouldn't be sneezing" Pitch said.

"Snowball fight." She held her head.

"Of course…Tea? It will help the headache."

"Sure." They both went to the kitchen. Val sat down and laid her head on the table.

"Maybe you should go to the garden once your tea is ready. It's warm in there and brighter. That way if you fall asleep again you won't have to worry about the Nightmares. They stay away from that room."

"Okay."

"You must be sick, you're quiet today." He handed her a cup of tea with a lemon in it. Cupid took a sip it was minty with a hint of lemon and Pitch was right, her head was feeling better. She got up and made her way to the garden. Pitch never saw Val sick before it was odd to see her all quiet like this.

Pitch kitty sat in the window. The last bit of sun had disappeared from the sky. He obeyed Cupid by staying in the house but he now wanted to go outside and get some air. He knew she went to see Pitch quite a bit. This made him growl she called him Pitch kitty. The guy was called Pitch or Pitchy by his owner sometimes. The name was the same. He wanted his own name. He fiddled with the window and soon got it to open, and then he left for Pitch's lair.

Val sat by the waterfall in the garden. Her clothes were drying and the tea was soothing. It was the perfect setting to take a nap but she wasn't sleepy at all. She could have changed her clothes to get dryer faster but she was too lazy. She sat back and relaxed sipping her tea.

Pitch kitty made it inside the lair. A few of the other Nightmares looked at him. He never before came back once he was given to cupid but he knew he would be welcomed as long as she was here. He walked in like he owned the place smirking. He went right to the library and began to look at all the books. Certainly he could find a name he liked in here. He was wrong. Nothing sounded right or seemed to fit him. This was pointless. Pitch walked in seeing that a lot of books were all over the floor.

"What have you done?" He saw a book of names next to the cat and picked it up. "Val never did properly name you did she? She is in the garden." He gave the book back. Pitch kitty took it in his mouth and walked out. Pitch hated that cat for making such a mess out of his library. The cat walked to the garden already knowing what letter he wanted his name to start with, A. He walked in seeing Cupid by the waterfall. She looked down today.

"Pitch Kitty" she smiled. "When did you get here?" He placed the book by her and looked at her.

"What's this?" She picked it up. "A name book? You want a name?" He nodded. She opened it and looked threw some names. Pitch kitty put his paw on the A section before Cupid could continue to other letters.

"You want an A name, let's see how about Aloysius?" the cat thought about it.

"We'll keep that one in mind. Artemus? I always did like that name." The cat wasn't sure how he felt about being called Artemus.

"Amour? It means love in French. Though for you I should think of something darker." Amour was nice the cat thought. It was an A name and it was French, However it didn't seem right.

"Adonis? It means lord in Greek" The cat shook his head.

"You're difficult." Val continued to look through the A names. She sneezed a few times while doing so.

"Mael means Prince. I know it doesn't start with A but I think you deserve a name that means Prince in some way." She looked for manes that meant prince.

"Amir means Prince and starts with a so dose Armel." Pitch kitty put his paw on the name Amir. He liked the sound of it, It started with a, and It meant prince like Cupid said it should.

"Amir? Alright that shall be your name my little prince." Satisfied Amir took the book back and walked out heading back to the library. Cupid finished her tea and if she didn't have a cold she would be laughing at the fact her kitty came here just to get his own name. She put the cup in the kitchen and went to say by to pitch

"Please tell your cat to stay out of my library." Pitch said Finding Val as she was looking for him

"I'll be sure to let him know." She coughed.

"You look horrible. Go lie down and rest."

"I have work."

"Oh the world won't die if you skip one day" he repeated what Cupid always said if she chose to skip a day. She didn't skip often but when she did she would say that.

"Fine." She agreed. Pitch took her to a room and made sure she rested. He informed her that the Nightmares wouldn't bother her. Amir stayed with Val and curled up into a ball on the bed.


	17. Worst day ever

Chapter 17

Worst day ever.

Val woke up not realizing she fell asleep. She felt a lot better. Amir was gone but she didn't question it. That cat had an attitude all his own.

"How long was I sleeping?" she asked herself.

"A day" Pitch's voice said. He stood in the doorway. "It's twilight hour, soon to be night. You fell asleep last night."

"Seriously?" She would have some catching up to do in the morning hours.

"You look a lot better." He held out his hand. "Come here" It said it more like a command. Val sat up and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just come here" he said. She got up and walked over to him. He felt her forehead, her fever was gone. "Fix your hair you can't go out looking like that."

"And where am I going?" She finger combed her hair and put it back up.

"You shall see." He linked arms with her and started walking dragging her with him.

"Hey!"

"What? Did your cold yesterday make you forget you're my woman?" He's having way too much fun with this Val thought. She smiled anyway and followed to where ever it was Pitch was leading her. They wound up leaving the lair and Pitch went in a direction Val wasn't familiar with, at first anyway.

In the distance a figure saw them. The figure stood on a tree branch and watched as they went out of sight. She knew those two. Pitch was the guy but she couldn't place a name on the girl but she still knew her. She shrugged it off for now and continued on her way there was a forest in need of some help from her fiery touch.

"Pitch can I know where you're taking me?" Val asked.

"No" He replied simply. Val sighed and went with it. Soon they came to a place from Val memories. It was the town she lived in as a human. Soon they came to a much burned down house that was away from the other houses. It was her house and it was still around. Pitch set them both down on the ground. Val continued to look at the house. Why did Pitch take her here? He had to have a good reason.

"The house where I first met you" He said. "You gave me some trouble back then even though you were only mortal. You were also the only one who at your age believed in me and gave me a name other than boogieman…" Pitch really did hate that title. Val said nothing. She was having mixed emotions. Seeing the house made her want to cry but listening to what Pitch was saying made her want to smile.

"I passed by this house the other day and noticed something that caught my attention." He walked over to the window just below what would have been the window that Val pushed her cousin out of if the house were still standing. Val followed still clinging to his arm. She looked down and saw one purple tulip and one blue tulip underneath the window.

"Flowers from someone who knew you in life, but who would it be now that 100 years have passed"

"Everyone I knew is dead…It could just be someone im related to but don't know…"

"Wrong" He tilted her head up to look at him. "Someone you know is alive. A spirit of the world who is roaming around"

"The only one who would know to use those flowers in those colors is… my sister…" she whispered the last two words. That was impossible. Her sister wasn't alive. Pitch felt bad he couldn't confirm if it was in fact her sister. He never knew Val's family.

"Would ya look at that? You're a dammed little liar Cupid!" Cupid gasped at hearing Bunny's voice and looked behind Pitch to see him Sandy and Jack glaring at her. Pitch turned to face them. He didn't know why Val associated herself with them.

"Val…you lied to me?" Jack said not wanting to believe what he was seeing. Val was with Pitch but she looked a lot closer to him then he though she was. Sandy asked with his sad what she was doing with him. Val knew she couldn't get out of this one. She didn't care anymore if they didn't like her decision then so be it.

"I'm hanging out with my boyfriend. Got a problem with that?" The three Guardians went silent. The silence lasted for a good while none of them knew what to say to her.

"You're joking right?" Jack asked.

"No" she said it with a serious face. "If you don't like it then leave." It would be better to be mean now since now none of the guardians would want anything to do with her anyway.

"Val…your relationship is just a lie, come back with us" Jack held out his hand.

"A lie? A lie! How would you know!? Your center is fun not love. So don't you even start telling me that the love in my relationship is a lie! Pitch would never go through all this just to lie to me and if I have any doubt he certainly proved himself worthy plenty of times already. I can't believe you Jack and you two!" She pointed to Sandy and Bunny. "You've been spying on me? I already know sandy did. I wouldn't doubt the rest of you are to." Val didn't notice that during her rant her jacket had turned black.

"Uh, what's goin' on with her?" Bunny asked. Sandy shrugged.

"Val, your jacket…" Val looked down. Great... "What happened to it?"

"This is what happens if I get to depressed or apparently to angered. It's a broken side of love."

"Maybe she dose belong with Pitch" Bunny said coldly. Val took her cross bow out and pointed it at them not wanting to hear another word.

"Oooooo what ya gonna do? Love me to death?" Bunny said getting his boomerangs out and getting ready for a showdown. Sandy looked between the two not sure what was going to happen.

"In this form my arrows don't create love dumbass." She shot at him and he jumped to the side. Her arrow did however scrape the side of his arm. He threw a boomerang Pitch blocked it with some of his black sand. He was enjoying this side of Cupid that came out to play and would help if needed.

"Stop it!" Jack yelled. Cupid was still like a sister to him even if he didn't like her being with Pitch. He wasn't going to stand and watch his sister figure and friends fight. Everyone looked at him.

"Val made her choice…let's…let's just go." He used the wind to fly off. Sandy gave Val a sad face and soon followed Jack.

"You should have never become a Guardian…" Bunny said before using his tunnels to make it back.

"Well that certainly was entertaining." Pitch said. Val turned to hug him. She may not have been able to read him like everyone else but she knew his love was pure. She like being around him, She loved being with him, if she really had to choose she would rather be with him than be a Guardian any day. It hurt her heart to know the others would never accept her relationship but it felt so right to be with Pitch.

"You can't have both" He said. "They won't allow it." He hugged her back.

"I know." She hugged him tighter. "But I could care less what they want or think." She gave Pitch a little kiss then made her leave back home. She had work to catch up on in the morning and she needed the night to have some alone time. Pitch went on his way to do his work for the night. As Val got to her home, the figure from before caught sight of her. She stopped and hid herself studying Cupid. Could it be? Cupid went inside. The figure thought for a moment. She looked different, before her jacket was pink now it was black. If Mother Nature didn't give her a job to do she would introduce herself but that would have to wait for later. She went away to continue her work.


	18. The way you make me feel

Chapter 18

The way you make me feel.

(im sorry for not having this up sooner. Fanfiction would not let me post it. Anyway here it is now and this is a special chapter. It only has Pitch in it and it's because i know people liked my girlfriends version that was in pitch's pov. Her story is complete with 5 chapters. so for those who want to see what Pitch has been thinking after her story ended here you go. enjoy~)

Pitch went about his night like any other. However, tonight the fears and nightmares of the children were boring him. His thoughts went to the events from earlier. Val had stood up for him even though it pained her to go against the other Guardians, especially Jack. The look she had when Jack said she made her choice and they should just leave, and then the look when that stupid rabbit told her she should have never been a Guardian. It pained him to see her like that. They were shutting her out and he knew very well the feeling of being shut out. This made him begin to think about everything that has happened since the night he realized Cupid was Valeraine. She gasped when she touched his black sand and had an image of the nightmare he gave her to prove he was real. But…she didn't show fear at all. She was fascinated by it. She watched him work for a bit that night as well. He realized that night that Cupid was really her. She may have died in that horrible fire so many years ago but her center made her become a spirit of love.

Pitch touched some dream sand swirling above a young boys head. The golden color turned black and soon the child was having a nightmare. He still wasn't satisfied watching the nightmare the boy was having so he continued to think to himself.

The next night he went to find her. His original plan was to get her alone then and there to destroy her before she got in the way. No way would he let there be another Guardian to shut him out even more. He never did, and he didn't know why that night he didn't go through with it. Her comment threw him off. 'So what you're saying is I can't live without you' He knew she was making a joke but it was enough to confuse him. Not knowing what to do he shot an arrow at her and made her fall to the ground sending fear threw her. He knew she would be fine and left her there.

The next time he saw her she intruded into his lair. She was brave to just come in by herself when he still wanted her gone. He had some fun however and scared her. In return she smacked him. She was a brave soul indeed. But he found this to be more amusing then annoying. She told him that night that she got her memories back except for one. He knew what that one was and he had it. He kept the picture she drew up of all the Guardians and him. It was his way of remembering and honoring a woman who truly believed in him and accepted his fear. She found it and got her last memory back. The memory upset her greatly. He let her keep it; since she was alive it belonged to her anyway. He had no need for it anymore.

It was the event with her that happened next however that he remembered and liked the most. She came back to his lair however she was different. Her Jacket had turned black and she was upset. After she explained the reason he was more than happy he never chose to get rid of her. If he could bring this side of her out more she would make an excellent ally. After all, Fear and love could be like night and day. He was yet again thrown off when she hugged him. Cupid gave him a hug and she smiled. How on earth could he possibly cheer her up? It was the kiss she gave before leaving that made him feel something different. To his surprise he didn't mind it. Seeing as her holiday was tomorrow he would get her a little something.

On Valentine's Day he worked in his globe room until the sun went down. His Nightmare said she liked cats. That was all he had to go on so why not make a Nightmare cat? One she can own. It would be a little something to remind her of him. It was thoughtful enough and he wasted no time getting to work on it. It took him most of the day to get the nightmare just right. It would have been easier if it was night and he could create it from some random kids dream. This left no time to tame the little thing. He left for cupid's house to leave it there for her. Before he walked out of her house he left a note on the cat's collar. After all cards were a big part of Valentine's Day right? She happened to arrive home once he got outside. Now was his time for an experiment. He caught her attention and gave her a simple kiss. A real kiss not like the one she gave him. She didn't kiss back but she didn't pull away either. If this could go the way he wanted not only would she one day be on his side but maybe she could also be all his. He liked the idea of that. He would have to work at it a little bit at a time but with luck she would return his feelings he developed for her.

Next time she came to his lair he gave her permission to roam around freely. He explained everything she would need to know about the Nightmare cat. He went to relax and do a few things, a few times passing Cupid. Seeing her twirl around in the ballroom gave him an idea. She obviously liked to hang out with him so why not trick her into a date? He could see how she reacted to it and find out exactly what he would need to do to get her to be his. The next night is when he left a nice note in her house asking her to come see him. He really hoped she would show up.

Happy-ness. How long has it been since he was truly happy? Val gave him that feeling of being happy and accepted and of course loved. She did in fact show up that night. She changed her hair up a bit and wore it differently. The first thing he did was give her a dancing lesson to the song he heard her humming. She was a quick learner to the dance. She said it was fun to dance like that and he had to agree. He still wasn't all too sure how this woman warmed her way into his heart but he wasn't complaining. He was sick and tired of being alone all the time. He took her to the garden she discovered the other day. Since she shared a secret with him, that secret being her other side he shared one with her, his dream about the little girl. She looked as though her heart melted. She found the secret to be adorable. Being the Guardian of love she couldn't help it. She mentioned the idea of being the queen of hearts. He couldn't let this perfect opportunity go. He told her she would need a king to be a queen. He knew she got what he meant but she played dumb ignoring what he meant. This slightly confused him. Was she hiding her feelings or was she really not interested? He would let her think about it. Keeping the silence going worked for him when they were having tea she finally agreed to go out with him. The happy feeling ran threw him when she agreed. He was one step closer to having her on his side.

Like he thought the cat Nightmare went out to cause mischief one night. He saw Val looking around and suddenly dart in a certain direction. He stopped her and wrapped his arms around her not letting go. Asking where she was off to in a rush she told him the Nightmare got out. He went over to the kitty to get him back. The nightmare the cat caused wasn't bad at all. He called the cat but it just glared at him. The cat gave him sass when Val came over and he went to her instead. True he belonged to Val but being the Nightmare King that cat should have listened to him. He was glad the Nightmare liked her however since his Nightmares were beginning to hate her for always being around.

The next time he saw his Cupid she came to his lair with a developing cold. All the fault of Jack of course, he was always getting in the way. He made some tea for Val to help with the headache she had. Seeing as the warmest place was the garden he told her to go. She was completely quiet and walked off after getting her tea. He never saw her sick so it bothered him that she was quiet. He wanted to help her feel better but he knew rest was what she needed so he left her be to rest. This time however the cat came to his lair as well. The cat was in the library making a mess with the books. Pitch could have yelled at the stupid thing but he noticed the book next to the cat. It was a book of names. It clicked then that Val never gave the cat his own name. Maybe the cat could make Val feel better as well so he told it where to find her and the cat left to see his owner. Pitch was stuck with fixing up his library. He noticed Val's cold got worse when he saw her in a hallway. He wouldn't let her leave till she was better. He warned his Nightmares to leave her alone or else and sent her to bed. That night he went to visit her old house. He noticed two tulips under one of the windows. This could only mean that someone she knew was visiting this place. It was Val's grave since it was where she died. This stumped him. It has been 100 years for Cupid so who knew her?

Then there was today. He took his Cupid to her house to show her the flowers once he knew she was feeling better. That's when Jack, the rabbit, and sandman decided to interfere. He could have swung at them with his scythe right then and there. He knew they would only mess things up and he was right. They wound up basically turning on Val. The rabbit even tried to attack her but he wouldn't have it. Jack was the one to end it and told everyone they should leave. And now his Cupid was upset and didn't want to interact with anyone, even he couldn't cheer her up this time.


	19. So, what now?

Chapter 19

So, what now?

All the guardians except Cupid were standing around in North's workshop. North and Tooth were listening to Bunny explain the events that happened with Val. Sandy went over to Jack who was sitting at the window. He offered a small smile even though he knew it wouldn't help. They both looked out at the moon. Mim had something to say, for once.

"What?" Jack asked. Sandy got the attention of the others who looked over.

"Man in moon! Tell us what is happening?" North asked. They listened to what he said. Even though it was short, it was enough to figure everything out.

"So that's why she was made Guardian?" North said

"Well it failed so good goin'" Bunny added. Jack thought to himself. Val was made a spirit of love because even as a human her center was love. She became a Guardian because Man in moon didn't want love to be destroyed. He didn't want Cupid to have reason to bring her other side out either. So was she not meant to be on Pitch's side? And does that mean if she didn't have that other side she never would have been a Guardian? However he saw the look in her eyes when she was defending Pitch. She was truly in love with him. Either way she still would have chosen to stay with him.

"Even though it was to keep her loving side, she made a great Guardian. She loved the children and showing them love." Tooth said.

"What do we do now?" North looked to the moon. "I see…"

"Can we do that?" Bunny asked North. If it was a yes that meant Cupid would no longer be one of them.

"We can't just un Guardian someone. Can we? It's never been done before." Tooth got in on this. Cupid may be with Pitch but she never had a problem with the girl. What happened to the once a Guardian always a Guardian saying?

"She broke her oath anyway" Bunny argued. "And she lied, Even to Jack."

"If she chooses to stay with Pitch she can't be Guardian" North said. "Jack, sandy, you two were first Guardians she met. Maybe it would be best if you two talk to her about this."

The next day Val sat on a swing in the park she used to go to. Her jacket was still black and she put her hood up. A tear ran down her face. It hurt her to know the people that were becoming like a family to her didn't trust her belief in her relationship. She knew it wasn't a lie. How could Jack say something like that to her? They all had a good reason to be mad at her for lying but she never did anything to them. Just because she was with Pitch didn't mean she would turn on them. She pushed with her foot lightly to make the swing rock back and forth.

"We finally get to meet" A girls voice said. Val looked up to see the woman standing in front of her. Her hair was long it was about three or four inches above her knees, a dirty blond/dark brown color and some it fell in her face. She had green eyes and wore an outfit of red. She had an orange tank top, on top of that was a dark red vest that was held together in the front by black ribbon. Her pants flowed at the ends and were bright red they looked like silk. She had an ankle bracelet that attached to her tow and had gold chains in between she also had a gold chain crown. Attached to her hip was a big gold dagger. Not long enough to be a sword but not small enough to be a normal dagger. Val kept silent. She didn't know who this woman was and she didn't care.

"Wow you look down. I saw what happened the other day." She said. What the hell Val thought. Was everyone stalking her?

"And who may you be?" Val asked. She really had no interest in who the girl was but she figured she'd be nice. Plus she would like to know who was stalking her.

"Someone you know well. But if I just say who I am you never will believe me Valeraine." Val took her hood off and stood up. This woman knew her real name. But who the hell was she?

"Well you certainly have my attention. If you won't tell me your name can I know what kind of spirit you are?"

"Of course. I am the spirit of fire. I work solo mainly but I do help out Mother Nature from time to time." She said proudly. What a show off.

"Okay can I have a clue to who you are?" Val asked.

"I was once a child though I was never mild, a story I had told had never gotten old, and the powerful element of one tragic night has become my might." The girl said. "Being Cupid you should be used to poems." Cupid laughed a bit. The girl gave her a riddle to figure out.

"Alright, a child, a story, a tragic night and your fire so that makes you…" She paused. There was only one name that fit the answer to this riddle.

"It has been a long time cuz" The girl said. It really was her?

"Tracey…?" The girl nodded and smiled. Val smiled and gave her a hug. The woman was her cousin now all grown up. Her jacket started to turn back to its pink color.

"There we go you look better now." Tracey said. "I told you, you were loving."

"So it was you who left the flowers?" Val asked.

"Yes. It was the last place I saw you. I visit one day a year and leave flowers. I visit on the day you died." There was sadness in Tracey's voice. Val smiled her cousin was not only alive but turned into a nice young woman. Speaking of age she looked to be about the same age as herself now.

"Tracey how old are you now?"

"I died when I was 22 and became the spirit of fire. But I've been around for 83 years roughly." Val was right Tracey was around the same age just off by a year.

"Sooooo you're dating the boogieman now?" Tracey asked. She wasn't surprised her cousin was fascinated by him even as a human. Ever since she told Val he was real.

"Nightmare King, How much did you see the other day?"

"All of it" Tracey said slyly. "And you call him what you want and I'll call him what I want."

"Yes I am." Val smiled answering her question. "Dose that bother you too?" Tracey shook her head.

"No not at all. To be honest it's cute." This made Val happy at least one person didn't mind her relationship and it was her own cousin. Could this day get any better?

"I should be on my way. I promise to visit soon." Tracey said.

"You better we have catching up to do."

"Oh and do inform me once the boogieman becomes my cousin-in-law" She winked and left to do what she had to. Val had no time to respond but just laughed. Tracey was different but in a good way. She took this time to do some catching up with love. She fell behind from being sick and then upset. However she was Cupid she could get her job done in a snap. She watched one lovely couple in the park smiling. They were so cute.

"I'm glad you're out and about." Jack said landing next to her. Sandy waved.

"What do you two want?" She asked not bothering to look at them.

"Well we got word yesterday. See we need to know if you want to stay a Guardian"

"No" Cupid didn't have to think about it. She knew where this conversation was going. She would have to choose between them and Pitch. Wasn't Jack the one to say yesterday she made her choice already? So why was he bothering to ask?

"No? Just like that?"

"Not after yesterday." She finally looked at them. "Jack, sandy I will always be your friend. You and the others have become like a weird family in some way. In all honesty I don't want to be a Guardian. I can still help everyone out if I'm not one. I will never turn on any of you unless necessary. That way it's like I get to have both even though I can't." Jack took a deep breath and sandy nodded. He couldn't hate Cupid for choosing what she wanted. Both of them truly believed she would never betray any of them.

"Alright…But I swear I better be the first to know if this all crashes down on you. And he better love you." Jack said. He still didn't like it but there was no changing Cupid mind.

"You're so sweet Jack. Now if you'll excuse me I have a ton of love to spread" She went back to her work and Jack and Sandy went their own way. Jack was sad to know Cupid willingly gave up being a Guardian but she did say she would still be a good friend.


	20. Love and friendship

Chapter 20

Love and friendship.

(AN: fun facts -Val is 23, Pitch is 32, Reverse their ages and you get the others. On a side note it seems like you guys like the idea of bringing Tracey back. I was worried that she might ruin the story but I don't think she did. Now on to chapter 20 =) )

Val worked all through the day. She couldn't wait to tell Pitch of her discovery. The flowers and the colors of them clicked now. Her favorite flower was a tulip, her favorite color was blue, and Tracey's favorite color last she knew of anyway was purple. As the sun went down to this day Amir came out to have a little fun. He saw Cupid and went to say hello.

"Amir! How's my little Prince doing?" She asked picking him up. He meowed and she gave him an eskimo kiss then let him go so he could have his fun. "Be careful" she warned. He nodded and left.

Pitch was also out and about. One of his nightmares went to him with news.

"So?" he asked it.

"The mission was a success" the nightmare said.

"Good." Those guardians got what they deserved. He could have done worce but it was enough for now. Just alittle something for turning on Val the way they did. Suddenly he saw a blur of pink and was hugged.

"Pitch!" Val said excitedly. He smiled seeing her in a happy state. She cheered up pretty fast from the other day. "You'll never guess what happened."

"What?"

"Tracey is alive. She's the one who left the flowers and she is now a spirit of fire"

"That annoying little brat is still around?" That stupid kid who liked to pretend he didn't exist right in front of her cousin and said it was cause of her cousin that he couldn't harm her. He remembered her well and had tons of fun playing with her fear for a while after Val's death. Happy and sad times. Val just shook her head.

"Yes she's still around."

"Well this day was a good one then. You found your cousin and the guardians got a little surprise." He hugged Val back.

"What did you do?"

"Oh, Nothing."

"Pitch." She stared at him. Who knows what he did.

"Don't worry about it love." Val smiled. Pitch was defending her now for what happened. If Jack could see this he would finally see that Pitch did in fact love her.

"Oh and I'm not a Guardian anymore, by the way." Val said. Might as well just come out with it now. Pitch took a step back and looked at her seriously. Did she just really say that?

"Is that even possible?" He asked. He knew they would do this to her. That was a bit harsh though, to go that far because she was with him.

"It's my choice so it is now" did he hear that right? They didn't kick her out she chose to leave?

"Not that I don't like the fact you left them but may I ask why? You seem more like the type to figure out how you can have both."

"Because I don't feel like I should have been made a Guardian. Besides I spend most of my time with you." Pitch was yet again amazed by her. Did she realize how much she did for him? She gave up something any wandering spirit should want, for him.

"Val, do you realize how much you do for me?" He asked.

"How much I do for you? I haven't done anything really. You did far more for me. I didn't even have a valentine's card for you." She thought to herself of all the things Pitch has given her. Her last memory, Amir, the garden, a relationship, and he showed her the old house she lived in. And what has she given in return? Nothing.

"My little Cupid. You just gave up being a Guardian and you're mine. That is far more than anyone has ever done for Me." she smiled. He had a point. This night she stayed out and watched the nightmares do their worst. She never did see how a dream turned into a nightmare up close. Pitch showed her and made a new nightmare while he was at it. Having cupid join him was fun. She did however create some love for a few late night wonderers. It was her job so she had to. This made him wonder, if her arrows created love in this form, did they destroy it in her other form? He was still shocked that her being a cupid she had a side like that. He never would have guessed she did if she never told him. Oh how much fear he could spread if she reversed the love in the world. But he wouldn't want her to be upset. What has this woman done to him?

At the pole…

Everyone was tired from having quite a fight with the nightmares. After fighting them they realized the nightmares were only a distraction. Everyone's place was a complete mess. Everything was destroyed and black sand was everywhere. Also it was official; Cupid was now no longer a Guardian. North knew something bad like this would happen when Sandy said he saw Val with Pitch, he felt it in his belly.

"Does this mean she's another enemy?" Tooth asked. And to think she gave that girl her memories.

"Hey, Cupid will never be our enemy" Jack said. "Sandy and I talked to her. She doesn't want to be against us. She just happened to fall in love with Pitch."

"That makes her our enemy" Bunny said matter of factly.

"Bunny get over it. You know you didn't help to try to make her stay, and all this that happened today was Pitch's doing not hers."

"She attacked me first mate." Sandy used his sand to make an image of Val and them, showing friendship between all of them, and then he made an image of her by Pitch with a heart. Basically saying he agreed with Jack that cupid could still be a good friend.

"You think it could work out too Sandy?" North asked. He nodded.

"Well it's worth a shot." Tooth said. They all looked to Bunny for his answer.

"Alright, but she attacks me again she'll be my enemy." They were all in agreement. Cupid may no longer be one of them but as long as she didn't fight against them she would stay a friend.


	21. Surprise!

Chapter 21

Surprise!

A few months passed since Cupid has chosen to leave the Guardians. She has not yet regretted that decision. She was so unsure about a relationship with Pitch at first but it all turned out perfect. After the last time she changed into her other form she started thinking. What if she could learn how to control it? That way she can go to that form at will and without having to get upset? It would take quite some time to learn but it would be a little trick that may come in handy. After all sometimes she did have to reverse love. She had special arrows for that but it would be easier to just change to her dark side. To be honest she liked the idea. However everyone liked her the way she was so what was the point in changing herself? She sat in her garden in pitch's lair and continued to think. Did she like the idea for being evil? What has Pitch done to her? But he himself wasn't evil, he was just a misunderstood being. She saw that. Pitch entered the garden and went next to her. Val was deep in thought staring at the waterfall.

"What are you thinking about?" Pitch asked.

"I'm wondering if I'll ever be able to control my dark side at will."

"Why think of such things? You don't need your other side. Sure at one point I thought it would make a great addition to my side having you like that. But you're on my side the way you are and in this form you can still be powerful."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well at first after learning about that I figured you would make a great ally. You could be someone who could easily trick the guardians so I may rise to power yet again."

"So you were using me? What makes you think I was even going to go against them?" She knew very well Pitch didn't still have that plan otherwise he would have encouraged her to try to control her other side. And she knew he might have had a plan in the beginning it didn't bother her now.

"Val I didn't mean it like that. I would never use you" Val laughed and gave him a kiss.

"I know. I was just teasing. But really you were going to use me at first?"

"Well at first I was going to destroy you for good." He said in all honesty.

"What?"

"You became a pathetic Guardian then. I wasn't all too happy about that. But I couldn't go through with it."

"Is this a fight were having? Cause we fail at it" she joked.

"Epicly." He agreed. "Anyway I have a little something for you"

"I'm going to kill you" She glared at him.

"I'd like to see you try." He said amused. He held out a silver box with a black bow for her. She took it and opened it up. Inside was a silver crown with a red heart in the middle. It was beautiful.

"What is this for?" She asked. Her thoughts went back to when he said she needed a king to be a queen. Was she supposed to be like his queen now?

"Just to piss you off" He said. What the hell. He got her a crown because he knew it would piss her off that he got her something.

"You bastard." He smirked and walked out of the garden. Cupid went out of the lair to get some air and do some work. She placed the crown on her head, why not play dress-up. While out she went to her cloud palace and spent some time with Amir. She made herself a cup of tea while Amir was playing with a puff of cloud. Watching the cat made her want cotton candy. A crash made her turn her head towards the hallway. Amir was with her so someone was in her house. She peaked out of the room but saw nothing. Then she went to the lower level and someone grabbed her.

"You're commin' with me mate." He opened on of his tunnels and she fell through. She tumbled out of the tunnel into the warren. What the hell was going on? What did she do to make Bunny kidnap her? She opened her eyes and looked around. This place was beautiful. She never was here before. Bunny walked up next to her.

"Now before you over react follow me. We all have a surprise for you." He walked off and she got up and followed.

"We?" She asked.

"Us Guardians. It was all Jack and Sandy's idea." They came out to an open area she looked around amazed. Bunny lived here? Speaking of Bunny when she looked back to where he was standing he was gone. She shrugged and walked around. There was a table set up with what looked like Christmas presents on it. She walked up to examine it.

"SURPRIZE!" everyone shouted and popped out from behind the tower of presents. Her eyes widened and she got confused.

"Were glad you came!" Tooth said happily flying up to her.

"Think of this also as a way for all of us to say sorry." Jack said. Val smiled. It's been a few months since she told them she was not interested in being a guardian anymore. She didn't get much time to see anyone. This was thoughtful.

"Thanks guys." She said.

"The presents were all wrapped in my workshop" North said proudly.

"Bunny and I did the decorating" Tooth said.

"Time for presents!" North shouted. He picked one up and gave it to Val. "This one is best. It's from me" Val opened the tiny box and found a small wooden figure inside. It was of her.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome Cupid. It is your center."

"Here ya go I'm sure mine is better than that" Bunny pointed to the wooden figure and then gave her his gift. She was shocked to see him being friendly to her after what happened last time they met. She took the present and opened it. Inside was a lily it opened up and out came an egg decorated like Valentine's Day.

"That is your present?" North said. "Mine is better than that."

"Well mine's adorable mate. Yours is just wood." The continued to argue on who was better and tooth flew up to cupid.

"Her you go Val" Val smiled and looked in the green bag. Inside was a tooth brush, a tube of tooth paste, and floss. Val put on a smile not surprised at all that this was what Tooth got her.

"Wow Tooth, um thanks."

"Oh theirs one more, it's on the bottom." Val reached in and found the other item it was a pair of heart earrings.

"They match your locket." Tooth said.

"Thanks a bunch Tooth!" She was happy that tooth didn't just get her dentil items.

"Don't forget to floss" Tooth said.

Sandy walked up to her and held up a nicely wrapped golden box. He offered it with a smile. Sandy could be so cute at times.

"Thanks sass ball." Val opened it and found what was inside. A heart filled with dream sand on a keychain.

"Wow thanks" she smiled. But what was she supposed to do with dream sand? Oh well it was a cute decoration.

Jack was the last one to hand her a gift.

"We really are sorry. We all agreed as long as you don't attack us we can all be friends."

"And keep an eye on that boyfriend of yours. He did quite some damage to all our places that night." Bunny said.

"Well don't piss him off" Cupid laughed. She could only imagine what he did. She opened her last gift to find a glass snowflake.

"Pretty" Val held it up and it made a few rainbows from the light that shined on it. "Thanks guys really you didn't have to go through all of this."

"Nonsense. Who doesn't like a party?" North asked. A few eggs ran by carrying Val's crown she was wearing earlier.

"What's this?" Jack asked picking it up. Val put her hand on her head. Oops it must have fallen off when she tumbled out of the tunnel.

"Oh that's mine. I guess it fell off." Val took it and placed it back on her head. Jack just offered a smile. He knew who gave her it so no need to ask. The rest of the time they all talked and played games and ate cake. Val told them about Tracey and who she was, not only a spirit of fire but her cousin as well. None of them could say they officially met Tracey before. Val would have to introduce everyone. It was good to see everyone again and Val was having fun. When it came time for everyone to leave she said her good byes and gathered all her gifts. She went home to her palace to drop everything off. Today was eventful and she got work done so all in all a good day. She felt more like it was her birthday with everything she received. Her thoughts went to earlier when Pitch gave her the crown. Did he somehow know the guardians were throwing a party? Oh Pitchy how sweet he could be. She had to admit the crown was her favorite gift she got today.


	22. The Cousins

Chapter 22

The Cousins

(AN: I think I had a bit too much fun with Tracey in this chapter. Please enjoy~)

Tracey made her way to where her cousin now lived. How hard was it to find a bunch of clouds in the sky? She laughed to herself at that. She looked up at the place. Funny how her cousin lived in the sky. She was always scared to be high up because she felt like she would fall. Wait she was with Pitch now maybe he took the fear away. How the hell was she supposed to get up there? She did the only thing she could, she used her fire and built it up till she could hop onto the porch. Looking down she saw a round patch of burnt grass. Oops, oh well. She knocked on the door. Is that even possible since it was a cloud? Val opened it up a moment later.

"Tracey!"

"Told you I'd visit." Val let her in. Tracey hat to admit she liked the place. She saw Amir turn a corner and walk up to them.

"What kind of cat is that?" Tracey asked.

"That's Amir my nightmare cat."

"Awww how cute" She mushed Cupids cheeks together. "Pitchy got you a nightmare cat" Val pushed her off and rubbed her cheeks.

"Tracey."

"So you two have been going out a while right? Have you done it yet?" Val's eyes widened. What did her cousin just ask her?

"You haven't? Why not? He's your maaan right?" Amir decided he liked Tracey. She had humor.

"Tracey, shut up or get out." Val wasn't at all prepared for her cousin to say something like that.

"Just saying. Take him for a test drive before you get serious."

"Tracey!"

"I'm done I promise." She laughed. Val definitely had to get used to the new Tracey. The last time she saw her she was only 5. So she didn't know what Tracey was like grown up.

"Anyway Amir is cute." Tracey said changing the subject. Val sighed in relief to that. She wasn't looking for that kind of relationship and she sure as hell wouldn't talk about it. She just wanted to be with someone she loved being around.

"Isn't he?" Val agreed. They both talked about what has been happening. Tracey understood her reason for no longer being a Guardian. Val learned Tracey can't stand Jack Frost. She was Fire after all and Jack was Ice. Tracey said how Jack was just the one who played pretty boy. Val couldn't help but laugh. Tracey also told Val about nightmares she had as a kid after her death. Pitch had too much fun. Tracey didn't care about it now but as a kid it scared her to death. After a while of conversation Tracey asked Val if she wanted to join her on a mission. Val agreed to go and they left. Val helped Tracey to the ground with her cloud and Tracey led them to a place far out in the woods where no one was around. She needed a place like this to show Val what she could do with fire.

"Ready? Watch and this time nothing will fall on you."

"Ha-ha" Val said sarcastically. Tracey made a fire ring around both of them and lifted it so they were in the center of a giant fire wall. The fire bloomed at the top then spread out burning everything within a mile of them. Powerful Val thought, Good thing Tracey was family cause then she was always on her good side, hopefully. Then Tracey made little fire balls that danced around. Val couldn't touch them or she would get burned but Tracey picked one right up.

"Look how cute they are." Tracey said. "I can make them into shapes too." She made one that looked like a wolf. It circled Val then went back to Tracey swirling into fire that rested in the palm of her hand.

"That's awesome." Val was amazed. Her cousin controlled her element well. She also did some neat tricks with her fire. When she was done Val took her with her to do her job. She couldn't top Tracey's performance but she didn't plan to. They sat on the cloud and Val went to a place where she found a few people in need of her help. She took out her crossbow.

"A crossbow? For a Cupid? Nice." Tracey said. Val twirled an arrow then shot at a few people. "I did want to ask why you don't just have a normal bow and arrow"

"I don't know. I woke up with the crossbow next to me. But I like it so I'm not complaining." Val gasped and almost fell off the cloud looking over and at two people. A guy had slipped on a big patch of ice and bumped into a girl knocking both of them over.

"Ice, this time of year?" Tracey asked. The work of Mr. Frost.

"Le coup de foudre**" **Val said watching the pair. Tracey gave her a questioning look. She didn't know much French.

"Love at first sight." Val translated then blew a kiss to the pair below.

"Who knew pretty boy could be helpful" Tracey watched. "Why didn't you just shoot them?"

"They haven't realized their feelings for each other yet." After a while of finding the people she needed and shooting them with arrows Val called it a night. Tracey said her good bye and took her leave. Val was happy to spend a day with her cousin. From today she learned her cousin had a side of humor in her. She was the only person Amir didn't mind. And it was funny how like Jack her cousin didn't wear shoes. Also Val was a bit taller than her cousin. Being around pitch a lot made her feel short so being taller than someone other than sandy and maybe Tooth made her feel good.

"So how was your little party?" Pitch appeared next to Val.

"So you did know about that yesterday?"

"It's not hard to spy on them. They really are stupid."

"It was nice of you to join in through and also get me something. And it was hoppin'"

"Hoppin'" Val laughed at the fact she got Pitch to say that word. Sometimes Pitch really didn't get her. When Val was done laughing she told Pitch about her day with Tracey. It started to rain in the middle of her story and she smiled. It was a light rain and a warm rain so it was a nice touch to the end of her day.


	23. A night to love fear

Chapter 23

A night to love fear

(AN: some more fun facts. Cupid's layers- Loud/talkative, Brave, Shy, Stubborn, and at her center Love. Side note: I love the reviews I got about Tracey. ^w^ and yes this chapter will have more Val and Pitch moments I promise.)

Its funny how time can fly by when you're having fun, Val had been busy bringing out true love in people, trying to keep up with friends, and holding a relationship with Pitch. Not that long ago it was the begging of summer and now it was autumn. This was always her favorite time of year. She sat on her cloud overlooking Paris. How funny that this was the place she likes to be the most, besides her cloud palace or Pitch's lair. Before she was a spirit of love she couldn't wait to just get away. She watched the sun set and laid back watching the stars start to show themselves in the sky. She knew Pitch would find her soon so she waited going off into a daydream. A set of hands covered her eyes.

"Boo" Pitch said. Val smiled and turned to give him a kiss.

"Do you have any idea what day tomorrow is?" He asked. She didn't have to think about it.

"Halloween!" She shouted all happy. She loved the holiday. Pitch smiled at her enthusiasm

"Correct."

"What do I win?" She asked. A kiss would be nice but leave it to Pitch to say something completely different.

"Chips, A small bag of chips." Now that was an answer she thought she would say more than he would. She shook her head.

"I'm holding you to that." Don't offer her chips then go back on the offer.

"Back to what I was saying, Halloween is a perfect night for both of us. Love and fear are big on this night. Kids love candy, couples love dressing up. Everyone loves scaring the kids that come for the candy."

"So you want to go out for Halloween?"

"We can. Fear will be everywhere however this holiday is dying. It's not at all like it used to be"

"I'm sure you can fix that, and I'll even help out." Cupid was going to help with scaring people? Pitch thought. How on earth would she scare them when most likely she would dress up as something cute? He shrugged it off. He would let her have her fun and see what comes of it. If everything failed at least it would be funny to see her try to be scary.

"If you say so." Pitch said. Val gave him a hug that he returned and told him to meet her in his lair later. She went to Visit Jack for a bit. He was a Guardian of fun after all. He could maybe help with this holiday? However he took it a different way.

"You want me to help Pitch?" Jack said. Was she being serious?

"No, don't think of it that way. All I'm saying is Halloween has been dying down as a holiday. Everyone just doesn't have as much fun with it anymore. And you're the spirit of Fun."

"And then Pitch will come along and scare everyone spreading fear. That will ruin it. This holiday is about having fun dressing up and getting candy."

"Yes but Fear is a fun part of this holiday as well. It's the one night to actually like being scared." Val gave up after that. She wasn't looking for him to help but was hoping he might at least get the children into the holiday more. They liked Jack and would listen to him. She understood his reason for not liking the idea though and left to go back to Pitch's lair. When she entered he was waiting with his hands behind his back and a smirk on his face.

"Alright, what are you up to?" She asked. He simple held up a small bag of chips.

"If you can reach them you can have them, shorty." He said. What did he just say? She wasn't that short he was just really tall. She went to grab the bag but pitch held it higher. That wasn't fair at all. She used her cloud to get higher and gave Pitch a kiss then grabbed the bag.

"Ha!" She said opening the bag and eating a chip. Things from his height looked different. He stole a chip and went to do his own thing.

The next day Val paced he cloud palace wondering if she should dress up for tonight or not. If she was going to dress up what would she be? She had some old cloth to work with so she could throw something together. She finally decided on being a witch. Her costume would be all purple and she would even have the pointy hat. She could shape her cloud to look like a broom as well. She wasted no time getting to work on it. If only her sister were still around this would be faster and easier to do. Amir watched her work. Cupid wound up looking more like a ragdoll witch but that made the costume creepier. She even added fangs and made it look like blood was spilling out the side of her mouth. In the process she got fake blood on her costume as well. Amir meowed at her, he didn't want to be left out.

"You wanna dress up too?" She gave him a pumpkin mask that covered half his face and a red cape. "There does that work?" He shook his head. It was good enough. Cupid shaped her cloud to look like a broom then patted the spot next to her. Amir hoped on and she took off to meet up with Pitch. She entered his lair and looked around for him.

"What are you supposed to be? A witch or a vampire?"

"I guess both. I was supposed to be a witch I even have Amir to be my black cat. My talents in fashion fail." She admitted.

"You can say that again, you won't scare anyone looking like that. You are too cute."

"N'awww you think I'm cute?" He gave her a blank face. He didn't dress up like she did after all he was already the Nightmare King. He did however take Cupids hand and lead her out of the lair. Tonight was a night to have some fun spreading fear.

A ton of children were already running around dressed up and filling their pillowcases and baskets with candy. It looked like this year would be a good one. One kid stopped to tie his shoe and Pitch made the shadows on the wall move. The kid got freaked out knowing no one was behind him. Just a little warm up before Pitch would scare others for real. Amir jumped off the cloud broom and ran off to cause his own mischief. He hid in the shadows and waited for a group of kids to walk by growling at them. They turned to look at his only seeing his glowing eyes. He then jumped out and hissed at them sending them screaming in the other direction. Val laughed watching it happen. She went down to try scaring someone but got stopped.

"Cupid!" She turned to see Jamie and his sister. He was a vampire and she was a fairy. "You celebrate Halloween too?"

"Of course! Who wouldn't want to?"

"That's Cupid Sophie. If she is around we won't have to worry about Pitch." Cupid froze at that. Jamie was too young to understand she was with Pitch and as far as he knew she was on the side of Jack and everyone. "Right Cupid?" He asked looking at her. She realized he didn't notice Pitch who wasn't that far away.

"Sort of. See Tonight is a night to love being scared Jamie. Tonight it's okay to have fear because it's fun. Fear isn't always a bad thing." Jamie gave her a questioning look at first but got what she meant.

"I get it" He said. "So we have nothing to worry about." Val nodded. Jamie ran off with his sister to collect more candy.

"You do realize I want them to fear me" Pitch said appearing next to Val.

"They will. But do you want them to only fear or believe? They can believe in you and see you without fearing you, and you can still spread fear." Val said. Pitch knew where she was going with her tiny speech but went off to cause fear. His nightmares came out to help. Val went to find Amir and help his with his mischief. And Val had to admit it was one of the best Halloweens she ever had.


	24. Together forever with you

Chapter 24

(AN: Last chapter was a fail to me I may replace it with this chapter. This will be the last chapter in this story. I'm done I just can't think of ideas anymore that I like and it's boring me. But for a story that was never going to go past 14 chapters I think I did well. I have a special ending for this I think all you will love. And I do have a few side stories' I want to write with this couple because they are just too cute for two people I was never going to put together. If anyone would like to see anything happen between these two just let me know and I'll make a side story or sequel out of it. Please enjoy this cute last chapter~)

Together forever with you.

Val walked around the kitchen room in Pitch's lair. He had some interesting things. She decided she would be a nice girlfriend and make lunch for both of them. What better to make than Chinese? She gathered the ingredients she would need and started to cook. Pitch walked in and looked at her curiously.

"What are you making?" She turned to face him and pushed him out.

"Out!" She shouted. "This is my kitchen right now you can see what I make once it's done, it's a secret." She went back to what she was doing and Pitch was surprised by her behavior. He did however leave her alone for now. After all she said she would show him once she was done. Val continued once she knew Pitch was gone. How dare he almost ruin his own surprise. She made a pot of rice to start off with. She decided on making sweet and sour chicken. How could that go wrong? She prepared everything she had to, and then made the sauce to go with the chicken. She plated the chicken and used the rice as a side. Then she placed the dishes on the table and put a bottle soy sauce for the rice in the middle. She even made some tea to go with it and placed the cups by the plates. She put out silverware and went to find Pitch. He was in the globe room.

"Come on come on come on!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the kitchen.

"Val honestly what is with you today?"

"Oh you sound like my mother. Now close your eyes please." He did and she led him into the kitchen and made him sit. "Alright, you can open them now" He did and finally saw what Cupid had been working on.

"Ta-da~" She sat in the other chair.

"This is what you've been working on? Food?"

"Chinese food. Now try it before I feed you." Pitch took a fork and tried some of the chicken. He had to admit to himself it was really good. He took another bite.

"You like it" Val smiled. She made good food. To be honest it was her first time making this dish but that was her secret. She joined Pitch an date her food. Finally she did something for him even if it was just a tiny something. When it got to the rice Pitch pored soy sauce over his. Val did too but after taking a bite she just stared at it and poked it with her fork.

"Something wrong?" Pitch asked.

"It's too salty. You have sugar right?" she got up and went to get the sugar.

"Sugar?" Pitch asked confused. Why does it need sugar? It's rice. Val got the sugar and added some onto the rice with soy sauce. She took a bite.

"Oh, my, gosh. This is awesome." Pitch couldn't see how it was but tried it anyway to see if she was right. She was. This was amazing. What on earth has Val just created?

"You are making this every night. You have no say in that." Pitch said. Val laughed, She was glad Pitch liked it. Her little lunch like date went well. Unfortunately she had some work to do after so she couldn't spend the day with Pitch. She went out to do what she had to. Meanwhile Pitch thought to himself. He really had to have her make this every day. The sugary soy sauce rice was too good.

Val went around doing her work. Not much had to be done today. Her boredom didn't last long however, Jack was quick to find her.

"Val, what's up?" She smiled at her Friend.

"Hi Jack."

"Busy?" He asked. To be honest she wasn't

"Nope."

"Awesome." He grabbed her arm and dragged her with him. "Were going ice skating." Ice skating? She's never been ice-skating in her life. And it wasn't the winter so no lake would be frozen. Jack led her to a lake and had his fun changing the water to ice. Val just smiled watching him. He ran around and used his staff to freeze the lake completely.

"Ever been ice skating before?" Jack asked.

"To be honest no."

"Alright, I'll teach you then." Val put on a pair of ice skates and Jack being Jack stayed barefoot. He told her how to stand in them and to slowly move one foot at a time. She wobbled a bit but soon was slowly moving across the ice.

"Hey, I'm doing it" She suddenly lost balance and fell on her butt. "Ow"

"Well you did have it" Jack helped her up.

"Ice hurts" Val said. Even if she fell on her butt it still hurt. Jack just laughed and helped her with ice skating again. It took a while but Val finally got the hang of it. She didn't skate fast but that would take time. Jack couldn't help but think she really did remind him of his sister right now.

In The lair….

Pitch knew Cupid would be out all day which was perfect. He had a very special surprise for her. He held the item that was in the tiny box in his hand. He thought how he was going to present it. Maybe he would change it up and Visit her? But should he take her somewhere? No matter what he chose to do he already knew what her reaction would be. Knowing the sun was soon to be fully set he took his leave to go find her.

Val was on her way home from a fun day with her best friend, And this time no cold. She went inside her cloud palace and turned the light on that right after exploded went out. The hell? She went to turn another one on and the same thing happened.

"Pitch!" she yelled. He laughed and stepped out of the shadows.

"Yes my little Cupid?"

"Can you just ask me to keep the lights off?"

"What's the fun in that?" He walked up next to her and put the crown he got her on her head. "You really should wear this more often if you're going to be my queen"

"If? I'm with you aren't I so I am your queen."

"Not yet." He took out the tiny box and held it out. "You would need this first. Just one last present I hope you will accept." Cupid looked at it suspiciously. Was pitch serious? And was this what she was thinking it was? She took the box and opened it. She had no words.

"Do you like it?" Pitch asked. Val took the ring out of the box to examine it further. It was a lotus engagement ring. The metal was rose gold, the center stone was pink sapphire, the next layer was diamonds the third layer were red rubies. It was beautiful.

"I love it." She said smiling.

"Be with me for eternity Valeraine" He asked it and Val said yes to answer him. He placed the ring on her figure. Now she finally was his queen forever.


End file.
